Foolish Choices
by fanofja
Summary: What if Mr. Darcy met Elizabeth as a married woman? Would he still fall in love? Is she happy with her marriage? Regency set.
1. Chapter 1

Foolish Choices

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Jane Austen.

Chapter 1

Nothing happens at it should. When one is young and silly, one often tends to make the most mistakes. In some cases the mistakes are small and insignificant; in others, the errors can have an impact on the person's life. A young person can be easily persuaded unlike a wiser and older person, who may be more determined to keep their own opinions and not be influenced to think differently.

Such mistakes can have an impact on a person's life, even long after the event took place. In some instances, it can impact others who were not known when the blunders were made. For this reason, the wise always try to advice the young; but how many listen? And even if they do listen, they do not realize that one is being swayed against one's own judgment. Too late do the young realize their choices led them a path that is not to their liking. Too late do they realize that they should have kept to their scruples and not be persuaded by pretty words. Such was the case of Mrs. Elizabeth Harrington née Bennet.

* * *

><p>In a crowded ballroom - one much too hot for respectable people – were two sisters who stood near a window fanning themselves. One sister - who was eldest and was single - was very beautiful. Her features were classical: she had beautiful eyes and pink lips that any woman would envy. An artist would give anything to be able to take her likeness. That night, she looked very well in her new gown and with her hair done elaborately. Her younger sister was very pretty and also looked well. She also had beautiful eyes that were always bright. Her lips were a similar color to her sister's, but where the eldest sister's were thin, the younger's lips were full; and though the younger's figure was thinner than her sister's, it was still pleasing.<p>

"My dear, what are you doing here? I want you to befriend Mrs. Wellington, as I have already told you. I need an introduction to her husband," said a young man that had just approached the ladies. He was a handsome man; he was tall and his figure showed that he was once athletic. His countenance was handsome, though it was constantly in a sneer, which only made him look sinister.

"Yes, Mr. Harrington. I first need to be introduced to the lady and then I may introduce you," said the younger sister.

"I expect an introduction by the third set, Mrs. Harrington."

"Of course, my dear," Mrs. Harrington replied with a smile. To the sisters' relief, Mr. Harrington walked away from them. Once he was out of hearing, the elder sister looked around to ensure that they were not being listened to.

"Lizzy, why do you have to introduce your husband to Mr. Wellington?" The beautiful sister asked Mrs. Harrington.

"My husband wants to invest with Mr. Wellington's business and he thought the best way to gain favor was through me. He believes by becoming his friend, he will have a better chance than most do by going directly to his office," said Mrs. Harrington to her sister.

"Well, I am sure that you will make a favorable impression Lizzy, since I have yet to meet anyone who can resist your charming ways." The sister smiled widely to Mrs. Harrington.

"Oh dear Jane! You tease me," laughed Mrs. Harrington. Before Jane could reply, the musicians signaled the first dance. At this, Mr. Harrington claimed his wife for the first dance and a young man claimed Mrs. Harrington's sister for the first set.

During the first set, a party of three men and two women walked in the doors of the ballroom. One of the young men, from the party of five, noticed Mrs. Harrington's beautiful sister and immediately requested to be introduced to the sisters. When the first set was over, Mrs. Harrington and her sister were standing on the other side of the ballroom, so the young gentleman and the host made their way towards them. The sisters acted as if they did not notice the men until they were in standing in front of them.

After requesting permission from the ladies to introduce the young man, Mr. Walsh said, "Mrs. Harrington, Miss Bennet; allow me to present to you Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bingley, this is Mrs. Harrington and her elder sister Miss Jane Bennet," the ladies curtsied and the young man bowed.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Harrington smiled at the young man.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Harrington," replied Mr. Bingley. "Miss Bennet, if you are not otherwise engaged would you do me the honor of dancing the next set with me?"

"I am not engaged for the next set, sir. I am happy to dance the next with you," Miss Bennet said with a shy smile to the young man.

Mrs. Harrington smiled and started a conversation about the usual pleasantries shared with a new acquaintance. When the time came, Mr. Bingley led Jane to the floor. Mrs. Harrington being a married woman now, had to sit out many dances. She was used to this, since she had been married for seven months. Married women were not thought of much as single young ladies were. So being free, she used this time to find Mrs. Wellington and secure an introduction.

Once Mrs. Harrington was introduced to Mrs. Wellington, she made polite conversation; and since Mrs. Elizabeth Harrington had a happy disposition, she was quick to recommend herself to Mrs. Wellington. Soon after, Elizabeth was being introduced to Mr. Wellington. He wasted no time in asking her for the next set. On seeing Mr. Wellington with his wife, Mr. Harrington made his way over to Mrs. Harrington.

"Mr. Wellington, allow me the honor of introducing my husband Mr. John Harrington. My dear, this is Mr. Wellington of Wellington's Incorporated."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Mr. Harrington bowed to Mr. Wellington.

"Likewise, sir; I have just asked your lovely wife for the next set, sir, and she has agreed," Mr. Wellington informed Mr. Harrington.

Mr. Harrington smiled at his wife and said to the Wellingtons, "You will find that my wife is one of the best dancers I have seen. It may be that I am a little biased, but I know you will enjoy this set, sir."

* * *

><p>When they entered the ballroom, the tall young man exhaled loudly. He did not enjoy balls as much as other young men do, but he was here at his friend's insistence.<p>

"Mr. Darcy, are you feeling well?" asked the lady standing next to him. She smiled demurely at the handsome gentleman. When he looked in her direction, she fluttered her eyes, and then looked down.

"Yes, thank you Miss Bingley, I am quite well," replied Mr. Darcy. He frowned when he saw her batting her eyes again; he disliked when she tried to flirt with him.

"I know what you are thinking, sir: it is insupportable to have to spend a night with such company. If there was at least one person of distinction present, then this ball would be more pleasant," said Miss Bingley. Her expression showed she was displeased with the small crowd of people in the ballroom.

Mr. Darcy nodded towards Miss Bingley, but did not reply; he knew she would continue in the same style if he allowed it. He was already upset about arriving late because of Miss Bingley and her sister, Mrs. Hurst. He hoped that the host of the ball would forgive them. Darcy was certain that it would not be too difficult to obtain forgiveness, since he was most likely the highest ranked person in the room.

As soon as the first set was over, Mr. Bingley and the host walked over to a pair of beautiful ladies. They were introduced and when the next dance started, his friend walked the beautiful one to the floor. This was very typical of Mr. Bingley: he always found the most beautiful lady and asked her to dance.

Mr. Darcy wasted no time in asking Mrs. Hurst for the set. The next, he danced with Miss Bingley. He wanted to get the dancing done early in the night. When he was done, he walked to the nearest wall, and almost leaned on it. He liked to watch others; their flirtations, fights, and gossips: he believed all young ladies only thought of marrying and would do anything to achieve it.

He saw that Bingley danced with the other lady that was standing next to his first partner. He then led her back to her beautiful friend. After conversing a while, the ladies were asked to dance by other gentlemen. Mr. Bingley found Mr. Darcy almost hiding in the back of the room.

"Darcy, do not tell me you are done for the evening! I know you too well to doubt that your excuse for not dancing is that you have a pebble in your shoe," Mr. Bingley laughed at his friend.

"Of course Bingley, you know my most used excuse too well. You know that I do not enjoy balls, especially one so small and with no one of consequence present. There is no informed conversation to be had. I am only here for you, Bingley," replied the tall young man.

"Yes, yes! I know it too well. I hate to you inform you, sir, that you are wrong in one account."

"Really? Which would that be?" Darcy lifted an eyebrow as he looked at his friend.

"Of there being no informed conversation. Mrs. Harrington, the lady who is sister to the angel, Miss Bennet, is a very informed woman. Half of what she said I did not understand! Perhaps it did not help that I was only looking at her sister, Miss Bennet, the entire time," Bingley smiled as the watched his angel dance.

"This Mrs. Harrington is the pretty one dancing with the man in the blue vest? She is pretty, but I doubt she is that informed. You only think that, Bingley, because you were not paying attention." Mr. Darcy frowned. He was accustomed to Mr. Bingley's tendency of selecting an angel; however, he did not like that Bingley did it.

"Perhaps, I am not certain, but let me introduce you when the set is over. I want you to meet the sisters."

"Why? I do not feel up to making small talk with strangers," Mr. Darcy replied with a small grimace on his face.

"Come, they are being escorted back to their places. Do not be like that Darcy. What will it hurt? If you cannot stand the conversation, make an excuse about needing air."

The young men walked over to the ladies who did not see them approach. Once Mr. Bingley was acknowledged, he introduced his friend from Derbyshire. The ladies smiled and welcomed them to their conversation. As Mr. Bingley began to talk more to Miss Bennet, Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Harrington were left to each other.

"Have you been enjoying the evening so far, Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Harrington asked.

"I have been enjoying myself. I have been observing others. I prefer this to dancing."

"Indeed? I do enjoying observing others as well, but I also enjoying dancing. I prefer observing in parlors and during small parties, but not at a ball." She smiled at her companion.

"I always observe. The most interesting parts of people's characters come out during a ball. The jealousies, silliness, and flirtations are most prominent during a ball. You will find a person's true character will be shown in a ball," Mr. Darcy stated.

"Really? I thought that if one observes closely, these tendencies are shown anytime if they are part of a person's character, sir. It may show more in a ball, but the astute observer would see it anytime," Mrs. Harrington looked incredibly at Mr. Darcy. She thought him too severe!

Mr. Darcy almost glared at the lady when he replied, "I try to avoid being out in company with those who have these traits, and so the only time I am in company with those people are in balls. It is impossible to avoid such people, especially at a ball, thus that is why I only see these tendencies in such a gathering."

Mrs. Harrington smiled at her new acquaintance. She did not know how to reply without giving offence, so she only nodded. Mr. Darcy only thought this woman was too young to be so decided in her opinions, but nonetheless returned her smile.

Mrs. Harrington having a lively disposition could not help but start another conversation with the reserved, handsome man. She made an effort to keep the topics neutral so that she would not upset Mr. Darcy. As they discussed many subjects, Mr. Darcy now saw how well educated Mrs. Harrington was. He started to enjoy her conversation. He asked her opinion in a few subjects (as much as a ball would allow such conversation) and was intrigued with her depth of knowledge in many subjects. When she disagreed with him, she argued well for her side. He wondered if her husband was just as intelligent.

Before long, Mr. Harrington made his appearance. Smelling strong of spirits and tobacco, he was introduced to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. The men all looked at each other, feeling that they knew each other. After talking, it was discovered that they attended Cambridge around the same time. Mr. Harrington being much older than them was done with his studies by the time Mr. Bingley was finishing his first year.

Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet danced the last dance. Mrs. Harrington watched happily, while Mr. Harrington talked to Mr. Darcy. Shortly after, the carriage was ordered, and the Harringtons and Miss Bennet left the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Jane Austen. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :)

Chapter 2

Mr. and Mrs. Harrington and Miss Bennet arrived to their London home half an hour later. The three bade each other goodnight and went to their rooms. Mr. Harrington followed his wife to her rooms. He dismissed her maid for a few minutes.

"Did you enjoy your evening, dear?" Mr. Harrington asked his wife. He gave her a smile, but she did not see. She was busy unpinning her hair when he asked. He walked slowly to her and grabbed her chin forcefully.

"Yes of course. Thank you for allowing my sister and me to attend, John," she replied a little breathless. She felt a pain in her neck because of the position her chin was being held. She did not want to let him have the satisfaction of giving her pain, so she said nothing.

"I thought that you would be a little more thankful for letting you out, Elizabeth, since it has been quite some time since you have been seen at a ball. Tell me, are you angry?"

"No. I care not for myself, but for Jane. She deserves a night out, even if it was for you to gain an introduction. I am glad my dear sister had an opportunity to enjoy London," Elizabeth told her husband showing no gratitude or any emotion: she was looking at the wall behind her husband.

John Harrington searched his wife's face for any indication of her emotions. When he found none, he laughed at her and released her chin. When he saw that his fingers left red marks on her chin, he laughed even more. He walked out of her bedroom into his without a goodnight or a look. Elizabeth let a sigh of relief escape her when she saw the door close behind Mr. Harrington.

Once Elizabeth was dressed for bed and the maid had gone, Jane knocked on her door. Jane questioned her sister as she rushed to her side, "Lizzy, please tell me he did not provoke you into telling him what you think of him? I see his fingers were on your chin, dear." She messaged Elizabeth's chin, trying to ease the pain that was left.

"No, Jane. I have finally learned to say and give nothing away," Elizabeth smiled at Jane. Jane smiled back a sad smile.

"Dear Lizzy, I wish you were not in this predicament. I wish Mr. Harrington turned out what we had thought him to be! You deserve better than what you have now my dear."

"Jane, it does us no good to wish. It is too late to think of what could or should have happened. I deserve what I have. I should have been more aware of who he really was and not blinded by his pretty speeches. I was too young. I _am_ too young to be married. I am not yet nineteen! How could I have been so naïve?" Elizabeth could not hold the tears back any longer. Jane tried to comfort her as best as she could.

"I refuse to be sad. I am going to smile and avoid John as much as I can," Elizabeth said after having cried all her feelings out. "I was not made to be unhappy."

"I have noticed Mr. Harrington a little worse than a month ago. I think his health is deteriorating very rapidly," whispered Jane to her sister. "What did the doctor say today?"

"He said the same thing as always. He declared him too sick to be out in public, and to take care. Dr. Batt assures him that if he does not, he will only shorten his time in this life. I tried to convince John to rest, but he refused," said a tired Elizabeth. "My dear sister, I do not want him to find you here if he chooses to come back to my room. Please! Go, we will talk tomorrow morning. Please forgive me for throwing you out like this, but I worry." Elizabeth whispered goodnight as she closed the door on Jane's retreating back.

* * *

><p>The next morning, while the sisters were breaking their fast, Mrs. Harris approached her mistress in haste.<p>

"Mrs. Harrington, your husband is not doing well. Shall we send for the doctor? He has been asking for you ma'am."

"Thank you Mrs. Harris, I shall go directly. Will you please send someone to fetch the doctor? And send up some tea. Please excuse me Jane," said Elizabeth as she left the breakfast room. She rushed up the stairs towards her husband's chambers, before she knocked on his door, she took a deep breath. When she was allowed to walk in, she saw her husband was very pale. He must have been sleeping lightly, since he opened his eyes when she touched his hand.

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth? You have roused me," Mr. Harrington said in a hoarse voice. He closed his eyes again and groaned. "When will the doctor arrive? Have you sent for him?"

"Yes John. I sent for him just before I came up to your room. He should be here within the hour if he is not busy with another patient." John did not reply, but he removed his hand from hers. Being accustomed to his treatment, she did not care that he did not desire her touch.

After a few minutes of silence between the couple, Mrs. Harris arrived with the tea Elizabeth asked for. After Mr. Harrington was persuaded to drink his tea, Mrs. Harris helped her mistress tidy up the room so that it would be more presentable for the doctor.

* * *

><p>For two years, Dr. Batt had been taking care of Mr. John Harrington. The night that Dr. Batt was first rushed to Harrington House was dreadful. He remembered seeing Mr. Harrington leaning over a pot, regurgitating his last meal. When Dr. Batt looked at his patient, he saw that John was clammy and pale.<p>

After questioning the household staff, he discovered Mr. Harrington liked to eat a lot of red meat, drink, and smoke tobacco. The staff reported that their master stopped being active and spent all his time with his friends in his club. He arrived late; sleep in late; wake; leave for the club; and repeat the process. He was surprised to find John so thin. He remembered Mr. Harrington from a few years ago being a good looking young man with an athletic build.

Dr. Batt thought over this information: he knew Mr. Harrington's habits were not doing him any good. The doctor saw Mr. Harrington had a difficult time having bowel movements; and when he did, there was always some blood. With these observations, the doctor advised Mr. Harrington to get a lot of rest and eat well. He wanted John to stop smoking tobacco and to only have one glass of wine each day. He recommended walking every day, only when John was recuperated. Therefore with this advice, Mr. Harrington sought a home. His mother was born in Hertfordshire, so he chose a home to lease in that county.

Eight months after Mr. Harrington left for Hertfordshire, Dr. Batt was surprised to be summoned to Harrington's home by the new Mrs. Harrington. Mr. Harrington was ill again with the same symptoms. Again, he advised the young man and his wife to take care, or he will waste away.

Since then, Dr. Batt has regularly been summoned to Harrington House. He was not happy with the progress Mr. Harrington was making. He feared that he would expire sooner than later. He warned the lovely Mrs. Harrington to keep spirits and cigars away from her husband. The doctor encouraged her to have her husband eat more vegetables and less red meat. She agreed, but stated Mr. Harrington was difficult to convince.

Today, when Dr. Batt was shown into Mr. Harrington's room, and he was unhappy to see the young man worse than the last time he was summoned.

"Mr. Harrington, have you been able to use the chamber pot?" Dr. Batt asked his patient as he examined Mr. Harrington.

"No Dr. Batt, it has been a few days. I fear that is why I am in pain?" John sat up straight, which made him wince in pain.

"Yes, yes. That could be it. I am afraid, sir, that you are not any better. Have you followed my advice? I thought not. I fear some abdomen illness that I have seen with some other patients. It starts with fatigue, then weight loss, stomach pains, and bowel problems. I am afraid to say that if you do not take care, you will not survive more than a few months, Mr. Harrington."

"Give me some potion. Some laudanum would do me well. I do not want this pain," Mr. Harrington sneered at the doctor.

"Sir, nothing but diet and exercise will help at this point, if indeed it does help. Laudanum will only speed up your last day, sir." Dr. Batt said as he said to leave the patient's room. "Please take care, sir. You do not want to leave your young wife alone. Though I fear it is too late to stop this illness."

"Leave, sir. I do not need your advice. I will get better in a few days, as always," said John as he glared at Dr. Batt. He closed his eyes when the doctor gave him a look.

Dr. Batt walked out of the room to find the young, anxious wife pacing the hall. When she noticed him, he said, "Mrs. Harrington, I am afraid I have some bad news. Your husband will not last long in this life. He is in the last stages of his disease. I am afraid there is nothing to do, but do take care that he follows the advice I have given him since the beginning. This may help ease the pain."

Mrs. Harrington's eyes watered as she thanked the doctor. She called for a servant to walk the doctor to the door. Elizabeth hesitated a few moments before returning to her husband's room.

"John, how are you, my dear? Is there anything I can get for you?" She sat next to his bed.

"I need some laudanum. Tell Mrs. Harris to mix it in my tea. I do not want to be in this pain."

Elizabeth rang the bell to have the tea readied for her husband. After John had drunk his tea, he fell asleep. His pretty wife sat next to his bed, crying silently. Only when Miss Bennet insisted on her eating, did she stop from watching her husband sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a review. All reviews welcomed (and if you are going to tell me I am a horrible writer, please tell me why so that I may improve). Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Jane Austen.

Chapter 3

A week after his illness, John was able to leave his room. On the fifth day of being in bed, he became angry with his wife for not furthering her friendship with Mrs. Wellington. John needed Mr. Wellington's stock to invest in! In his anger, he struck his wife across her cheek, leaving an angry red mark on her face.

Elizabeth left his room angrily. Her eyes shed tears as she made her way to the music room to play the pianoforte. This helped her think and calm down when she was angry or upset. When Jane joined her in the music room, she saw the mark and became angry with Mr. Harrington. She tried to comfort Elizabeth when she wept, but could not. Jane had never felt such intense anger with any being.

After half an hour of sitting in silence, Elizabeth told her sister she was going back to Mr. Harrington's room. She knew she had to forgive, since it was her duty as a Christian and as his wife. She rushed out the room, leaving Jane staring at her with a shocked expression.

A day later, Mr. Harrington left his room. He ordered his wife and sister-in-law to call on Mrs. Wellington. Since it was such a lovely day and it was not far from their home, the sisters decided to walk to the Wellington's residence.

"I hate to admit, Lizzy, but I am troubled that Mr. Harrington has recuperated. I am still not comfortable in his presence. I know he has behaved in such manner in the past, but it is more difficult when I am in the same house," Jane said quietly as they walked through the crowded streets of London.

"Jane, I know it is hard for you, but let us forget. Mr. Harrington has not been feeling well, and he may blame me. Ever since we have been married, he has been getting worse. Let us enjoy the beautiful weather and only think of the past if it gives us pleasure," said Elizabeth as she looked up to the sky.

The ladies paid their visit and made great progress with Mrs. Wellington. Mrs. Wellington liked the beautiful sisters and thought that they could become good friends. During the visit, they learned that they were all to attend the Clarke's small gathering after dinner. Mrs. Wellington reported that Mr. Bingley was to attend.

* * *

><p>When Mr. Harrington found out the Wellingtons were to be at Clarke's small gathering, he readied himself to attend. Mrs. Harrington pleaded with her husband to stay behind. She promised to do anything that she could to further the friendship with the Wellingtons. John did not listen and dismissed her from his room.<p>

When they arrived to the gathering, they noticed they were neither the first nor the last family. The Wellingtons arrived right after the Harringtons, and Mr. Harrington immediately took his wife to the couple. John and Elizabeth made polite conversation with the older couple, who were in a cheerful mood. The Wellingtons were impressed with the young couple.

Sometime after the Wellingtons arrived, Mr. Bingley and company made their appearance. Almost as soon as Mr. Bingley spotted Miss Bennet, he walked over to her. Jane was surprised but pleased at his attention. After the usual greetings, the sisters were approached by a lady; Mr. Hurst found an acquaintance; and Mr. Darcy walked to the back of the room.

Elizabeth smiled at the Bingley party, but did not feel any joy at seeing them. She could only feel happy to see Mr. Bingley, since she knew her sister would be happy. He was very amiable and had happy manners, and so he was quick to make friends.

As the night progressed, Elizabeth made her way through the room: she was a popular lady. She noticed one pair of eyes watching her most of the night, and was confused as to why those eyes followed her. She noticed their owner was never far behind her. She thought he was eavesdropping on her conversations, possibly trying to find fault with her. She was not surprised, given their last conversation.

After some time of this, she was tired of his following and never contributing to the conversation. She decided to confront him while speaking with Mrs. Clarke. "Mr. Darcy, did you happen to hear how well I talked about Mr. Clarke giving us a ball? I know you must have heard it, since you were standing near me."

"Yes Mrs. Harrington, I did hear. And I do have to agree: you expressed yourself very well, as any lady would about a ball," he smiled at Elizabeth as he replied.

Her eyebrows shot up and she said, "Mr. Darcy, are you saying that women always express themselves well when talking about a ball? I do not believe _all_ women express themselves well in this subject."

"I have never met a lady who could not speak eloquently about a ball. All women love a ball; therefore they can speak thoroughly on the subject."

"Really, sir? I am astonished! I did not know all women loved balls. I am sorry to have to prove you wrong. I have a younger sister who does not like balls, and though an eloquent speaker, she cannot speak well about it. How will you reply sir? You smile, I see I have the upper hand," she finished with a small laugh.

"Indeed you have the upper hand this time, madam. I will admit defeat," he gave her a small bow and a smile. Mr. Darcy was a very handsome young man when he smiled.

"Well, with all of this talk of balls, I desire some music. Miss Elliot would you do us the honor?" Mrs. Clarke asked one of the young ladies to open the instrument and start the concert provided by all the ladies present.

After a few accomplished young ladies played, Mrs. Harrington was asked to play. Though Elizabeth played very well, she needed a little more practice. However, everyone listening could not help but like her performance because of her lively character. One gentleman in particular paid much attention to the young lady. He was astonished at how much he was moved by her performance.

Though Darcy enjoyed her concert, he started to worry about being too interested in Elizabeth. She was a married woman! Darcy convinced himself that it was only interest on who had married John Harrington and that was why she was intriguing. He had to admit to himself that she was a very lovely lady and would not mind calling her a friend.

Mr. Darcy did not know John Harrington personally, but he had heard a lot about the man. In Cambridge, he knew he was a wild young man. But then again, many young men went wild during their schooling years. Mr. Darcy had also heard Mr. Harrington was a violent man. He wondered how he had managed to convince a respectable, intelligent, beautiful young lady to marry him. Was she after his money? He was, after all, good in investing his money and good looking. Perhaps she was more interested in his money than having a loving husband. With these conclusions, he decided he must forget the beautiful Mrs. Harrington; he was showing too much interest in her already.

* * *

><p>"Oh Lizzy, he is everything a young man ought to be!"<p>

"Rich and handsome! Yes, that is everything a young man ought to be," teased Elizabeth.

"Lizzy! Yes he is rich and handsome, but also sensible and intelligent. He has happy manners that recommend him to any person," Jane told her sister. They made their way to the local park to enjoy the beautiful fall sun. "Did you meet his sisters, dear Lizzy?"

"Yes," Elizabeth hesitated when she replied. She did not want to say anything unpleasant about the sisters of Mr. Bingley; however Jane appeared not to have noticed.

"What did you think of them? They were very nice and attentive to me."

"Yes, I did see that they were good to you."

"But did you like them? I want to make a good impression, dear sister."

"I thought their manners too proud. I am sorry Jane, but that is the impression they had on me." Elizabeth hoped that she had not offended her sister by declaring Mr. Bingley's sisters too vain. "Jane, do not worry. It could be that once I know them better, my opinion of the sisters may improve."

"Yes, you are right Lizzy. Perhaps I had more time to know them and that is why I like them."

"Perhaps," said Elizabeth as she smiled at her sister. "I wish I could see the good in all people like you do, Jane. You are too good!"

Mrs. Harrington wrapped her arm around Miss Bennet's arm as they turned back home. Along the way they met many friends, so the sisters took much longer to make it to the house. Once they arrived, the sisters took their coats off and ordered tea to be spent to the parlor.

"Did you receive a letter from mama today, Jane?" Elizabeth asked Jane as they made their way to the parlor.

"I have not. Have you, Lizzy? I wrote to mama a few days ago; I am not expecting an answer so soon."

"I did receive a letter from mama. It was the same as always-" started Elizabeth.

"What? Asking whether I have a suitor or not? If I am engaged yet? If you have many important friends?" Jane interrupted Elizabeth with a laugh. Both sisters laughed at their mother and her ways.

"Yes dearest Jane! You guessed correctly. I am afraid that this letter looks identical to the last. I am almost tempted to compare them. I want to see whether she just rewrote her last and dated it differently," teased Mrs. Harrington.

"Lizzy! You tease too much," reprimanded Jane with a smile. "Though it is humorous, you know mama worries for the rest of us. I am glad that you have married, so that we will not become destitute, should anything happen to papa."

"Yes, I would never abandon my family. Dear, I need to check on John. I shall be back shortly." With that, Elizabeth excused herself and left to find her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, they are in London. I am not sure if I have mentioned it yet, but I know I had included it somewhere, but with all the editing, I may have deleted it and not noticed. As always, please let me know what you think!<strong>

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Jane Austen.

**Warning:** There will be some abuse in this chapter. I have added a break where the worst starts and where it ends. Read at own discretion.

Chapter 4

For a month, Bingley and company saw the Harringtons and Miss Bennet often. The five gatherings the Harringtons attended were also attended by the Bingleys. With each meeting, Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet became closer. Mr. Bingley never left Miss Bennet's side: he was always eager to get to know the beautiful young lady.

Despite Mr. Bingley's opinion of Miss Bennet, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst refused to like the lady. At every opportunity they tried to dissuade their brother from pursuing Jane Bennet. Though they had nothing real to complain about, they wanted Mr. Bingley to marry Miss Darcy. Miss Bingley felt that the marriage of Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy would lead to her marriage with Mr. Darcy.

Bingley, however, had other plans. He encouraged his sisters to call on Miss Bennet, and to invite Jane to call on them. After much persuasion, they relented and started the series of calls. Mrs. Harrington would accompany her sister to these meetings, and though now having more time to know the sisters, her opinion of the sisters did not change.

Darcy attended three of the gatherings the Harringtons and Miss Bennet attended. With each time, he became more intrigued with the handsome Mrs. Harrington. He never sought her company at first, but towards the middle of the gathering, he would end up conversing with Elizabeth. When speaking to Mrs. Harrington, he tried to ask something that would provoke the lady into a discussion. He enjoyed seeing the way her eyes would become indignant when defending her position. He thought he had never seen a lovelier lady.

Mrs. Harrington thought it strange that Mr. Darcy would provoke her into debates. Sometimes she wondered whether he was bored with the company, or wanted to confirm his view on her. Elizabeth was sure he thought her uninformed and her opinions incorrect; nevertheless, she did not care what he thought of her. Though he was never rude, she felt that she was being judged.

Mr. Harrington began to notice Mr. Darcy's interest in his wife by the second time they were in each other's company. Though he did not see much attention from his wife to the young man, he did see it from Mr. Darcy. He began to watch them after his discovery. He was a jealous man; but, not seeing much from his wife, he chose not to mention it to her.

It came as a surprise one night when Mr. Darcy approached Elizabeth directly after entering the Miller's drawing room. He greeted her with a genuine smile. Though surprised, she returned the smile and curtsied.

"Mrs. Harrington, I hope you are well tonight. I see your husband is well," Mr. Darcy said after bowing.

"Thank you, I am well, Mr. Darcy. And he is well, thank you. If you do not mind, how did you know that he has been indisposed recently?"

"I saw Mr. Bafford in the club yesterday, Mrs. Harrington. He informed me that his friend had been very ill recently. He said a doctor had been to see your husband three times since I met you, madam. I hope he is better now," said Mr. Darcy. He turned and looked at Mr. Harrington. He noticed that Mr. Harrington was watching them, so he nodded in his direction. Mr. Harrington nodded back a little too late for propriety.

Seeing John's manner, Elizabeth hastily tried to regain Mr. Darcy's attention. "Mr. Darcy, I appreciate your concern. I thank you for taking interest in my husband's health, and I am sure he would thank you if he knew."

He smiled at Mrs. Harrington and started another conversation with her. He liked watching her eyes; they always expressed what she was feeling even if she did not say it. After half an hour of conversation, Mr. Harrington approached the pair.

"Mr. Darcy, I see that my wife has not bored you with her feminine talk," he said as he took his wife's hand and held it near him. He held it tighter than he should have, yet Elizabeth had no reaction. She smiled at her husband as if he was not deliberately causing her pain.

"Mrs. Harrington does not talk about fashion and gossip like other ladies, sir, and so, I have enjoyed her conversation. You have an intelligent wife, Mr. Harrington," replied Mr. Darcy not trying to show how much he admired Mrs. Harrington. Mr. Harrington thanked Mr. Darcy, and started conversing about investments and the like. Being out of the conversation, Elizabeth found a close friend to tête-à-tête with.

Later that evening in the Harrington's town home, Elizabeth and Jane sat in the drawing discussing the Miller's party.

"Dear Jane, did you happen to notice Mrs. Summerfield spilled her drink on Mr. Clarke's coat? Or were you too busy to notice the rest of the world?" Elizabeth smiled at her sister, knowing she was only paying attention to Mr. Bingley.

"Hmm? Oh Mrs. Clarke spilling her drink? Yes I did see," replied Jane distractedly.

"Oh Jane! You did not hear what I said! Even if you had, you would not have known that what I said what a falsehood. Mrs. Summerfield did not spill her drink at all." Elizabeth laughed at her sister. Jane blushed and became very interested in brushing off the wrinkles in her dress.

"Jane, I only tease. I know how much you like your Mr. Bingley, and I was only teasing! Do not be upset with me dear."

"No Lizzy. He is not my Mr. Bingley, and I was not distracted, I was merely being attentive."

"Dear, dear Jane! Take care. I imagine he thinks of you as 'his Jane'. Any person can see how much he likes you," said Elizabeth while she walked over to her sister. She sat next to Jane and held both of her sister's hands. "You deserve such a man. He will be a loving husband."

"Lizzy, you do not know whether he feels this way for me. Please, let us not count our chickens before they are hatched," Jane said while smiling at her sister. "Let us to go rest, dear Lizzy. We will talk tomorrow."

The ladies made their way to their rooms; Elizabeth teasing and laughing, and Jane blushing and laughing. After they parted ways, Elizabeth went to her bedroom and hesitated outside her door. She had a feeling Mr. Harrington was not happy, and she was not sure why. Almost from the moment they had finished their supper, Mr. Harrington excused himself, saying he was tired and needed rest. Before he left he gave a long look at Elizabeth and sneered. He had chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth quietly opened her room. She saw the fireplace was burning low, and was sure Mr. Harrington had ordered it to remain low. Innocent objects made strange shadows on the walls of the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She knew her maid would not be long; so if she waited quietly, she may not attract her husband's attention - if he was waiting.<p>

As she looked around the room, she jumped and stifled a scream with placing her hand on her mouth. By the opened window, she saw a shadow on the chair, who she suspected was her husband.

"My dear Elizabeth, what frightens you so?" His voice was low and dangerous. Her heart thumped too loudly in her chest: she wildly imagined he could hear it, and was tapping his fingers to the rhythm of her heart.

"I was not expecting to see you here, sir." She walked slowly towards her husband, speaking with courage. "I thought you asleep by now, my dear. It has been some time since you left us to ourselves, John."

He rose from his chair and met his wife mid-way the room. He caressed her cheek and chuckled softly. He moved his hand to her hair. He took a pin out and let the curl fall from its place. Elizabeth breathed in shallowly as he examined her face. When they heard a knock at the door, Elizabeth quickly took a step back and called her maid, Miss Smith, in. When she came in, Mr. Harrington excused himself and went to his room.

Elizabeth knew he would be back, so she tried to prolong the maid's job. She asked Miss Smith about her evening and related about hers in return. Once she could not think of anything else to talk about, she wished Miss Smith goodnight and dismissed her until the morrow.

Elizabeth sat in front of her looking glass: she knew he would not be long. She looked at herself: she tried to keep her countenance clear of emotion. She was too proud to show any fear, any pain. Elizabeth wondered if this helped her at all. Sometimes she felt it made him angrier, more eager to get a reaction. Try as she might, he did see the pain, the fear, the sadness, and enjoyed it. He relished in the pain he caused her and endeavored to see more. Despite her pleading, prayers, and tears, he continued his reign of terror.

John opened the connecting door, and walked slowly to his wife. He saw her watching his face. When Elizabeth saw him looking, she quickly looked away. He put his hands on her shoulders once he was standing behind her.

"You looked very beautiful tonight, my love. You know it, I suspect. You try to get all gentlemen's attention," said the man in a whisper hardly audible to Mrs. Harrington. He leaned towards her, and kissed the top of her head. He whispered in her hair, "There was a certain gentleman who was paying attention to you my dear. I noticed it sometime ago, but verified it tonight."

Elizabeth looked at her husband wondering who he was referring to. When John saw her interest, he laughed softly. She quickly looked away and internally scolded herself for betraying any interest. Mr. Harrington started kissing her neck softly. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and wished him miles away.

"Hmm you taste so sweet, Mrs. Harrington. Would you like to know who your admirer is? Or perhaps by your design he was meant to admire you? You batted your eyes and smiled at him, did you not? Tell me, my dear."

Elizabeth did not reply. First, she did not know who he was referring to; and second, she knew that no matter what she said, he would twist her words. She just wanted this to end, so she waited to hear what she had been doing wrong according to her husband.

He continued kissing her neck and shoulder. His hands started to roam her body, trying to get a reaction from his wife. After some time of this and not getting a reaction, he stopped.

"What do you have with Mr. Darcy? Are you trying to lure him in? You want to be his mistress?" Whatever she was expecting, it was not this. Her eyes flew open and she forgot her resolve to not speak by crying out, "What?"

The outburst made Mr. Harrington sneer at his wife. "I have found you out. Answer me, I demand it." He pulled her to her feet by her hair and made her face him. He held on her arm too tightly. A tear escaped her eye on its own.

Elizabeth had seen her husband in a rage before so she was not surprised; then again, she had never seen him this angry. In his eyes, there was fire; in his lips there was hate; and in his countenance there was cruelty. Her heart stopped for a moment. She could not breathe. Yet she resolved not to break her silence.

Not liking her reticence, he did what he knew would be the worse revenge on his lovely wife: he began to disrobe her, and angrily pushed her to her bed. Mr. Harrington almost growled as he slapped her across her face. He did not care that she would occasionally let a whimper of pain escape as he abused her.

Elizabeth prayed it would be over soon. Silent tears ran down her face, through her hair, and fell to the pillow, joining the dry ones once shed in similar occasions. Her body twisted in pain; her pleadings, that were ignored and laughed at, died with the breeze that entered the room and joined the shallow breaths of the woman in pain.

* * *

><p>In the pale light of the day, Elizabeth checked herself for any marks. A cold breeze ran in the room through a forgotten window that made Elizabeth shiver. Most of the bruises could be easily hidden, but a few would have to be more carefully covered.<p>

As she stood there, checking her bruises, she recalled his horrible deed. She remembered the way she had laid afterwards, with her knees tucked up to her torso. Elizabeth was afraid of moving, for if she made a sound, she was sure he would return to torture her once again. Her eyes were sore to the point that she could not see for the crying she did. Her sobs were muffled by her pillow and at times she felt she would choke from the emotion she felt. Her breath was constrained because of the tightness she felt in her chest.

Even with all this, she had laid there; hardly moving or making a sound.

With angry tears, Elizabeth began to tidy up any evidence of the beast's act. When she calmed enough, she called her maid and afterwards she broke her fast. In her melancholy, she wandered the main floor of the house. She needed Jane, but did not want to enlighten her to John's abuse. She stomped her foot in anger and wiped the tears running down her face. Immediately, she felt a pain in her side. She breathed out loudly and decided to wait for her sister in the parlor.

Elizabeth had been reading the latest letters she received from her family to calm herself so by the time Jane entered the parlor, Elizabeth could smile a little. Jane noticed that her sister was despondent. Immediately she looked her sister over; she saw a few marks peeking out of the edges of her dress.

Jane took Elizabeth's hands and asked anxiously, "Lizzy, what did he do? Tell me dear."

"What do you mean, Jane?" Elizabeth could not look Jane in the eye while she acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Do not lie to me, dear. Please! I know when something is wrong, and I can see it," Jane's eyes watered as she touched one of the marks near her sister's neck. "Lizzy, if you do not tell me, I will confront Mr. Harrington. Did he hit you again? I know it was worse than the last time. I can see it dear Lizzy."

Elizabeth could not tell her sister of what really happened. Jane was too innocent, hence she lied. "Yes he did. It was worse, but do not worry my dearest sister. I have survived worse. It is my duty as a wife to tolerate my husband's ways." Mrs. Harrington patted her sister's hand. She tried to distract Jane with telling her of the newest letter from Mr. Bennet: unfortunately, it did not work.

Jane burst into tears. Elizabeth held on to her sister, while murmuring incoherent words meaning to soothe. Elizabeth held her, and cried with her. When all of their tears were spent, the quarter of an hour that followed was spent apologizing to each other for causing the other's tears.

When they were mostly recovered, they heard someone knocking on the front door. In a matter of seconds, Mr. Bingley was shown in the parlor. He saw their red rimmed eyes and thus rushed to Miss Bennet's side.

"Miss Bennet, Mrs. Harrington, are you feeling well? Is there anything I can do for you? Is Mr. Harrington ill again?"

When Mr. Bingley mentioned John, the ladies paled, and their expressions turned cold. When Elizabeth saw that Mr. Bingley noticed their expressions, she quickly replied, "We are well, thank you, sir. Mr. Harrington is well also. There is nothing wrong with us sir."

When Elizabeth finished speaking, Jane gave her an exasperated look, and laughed a sardonic laugh. Mr. Bingley did not know what to make of their exchange. They spent the rest of the visit having forced conversation. By the time Mr. Bingley left, he vowed he would find out what was going on in Harrington House.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who read all of this chapter, do you think that I should up the rating to an M? This is the worst bit of the story, so judge it accordingly. As always, let me know what you think (even if you hate me for putting Elizabeth through that abuse), and I hope that you are not too depressed because of this.<strong>

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days after visiting Harrington House, Mr. Bingley sat in his office reflecting on the odd behavior of Miss Bennet and Mrs. Harrington. He wanted to ask Mr. Darcy about Mr. Harrington's past, but Mr. Darcy had left London to show his sister Ramsgate. He would not be back for at least a month. He decided to speak to his brother Hurst instead.

After arriving to his sister Louisa's town home, he was immediately shown into Mr. Hurst's office. "Hurst, I trust you are well? Excellent; and how is my sister?" Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hurst shook hands, and both sat down.

"Bingley, can I offer you a drink? Too early? How about tea? I will ring for it directly. Now what can I do for you?"

"I came to ask a few questions about Mr. Harrington. I understand that you knew old Mr. Harrington." Mr. Hurst nodded to assert Mr. Bingley that he did indeed know old Harrington. "Then you must have met John Harrington while his father was alive. What was he like then?"

Mr. Hurst gave a questioning look to his brother-in-law before answering, "He was a wild young man. I recall old Harrington saying that he had to help his son out of many problems. He was a violent young man."

"Yes I recall hearing those rumors in Cambridge. I wonder if he is still the same man now as he was then." Mr. Bingley stood and paced the room, wondering if Mrs. Harrington and Miss Bennet were subject to his violent nature. Perhaps would explain the marks on Mrs. Harrington and the sisters' anger.

After exhausting Mr. Hurst's knowledge of Mr. Harrington's character, they left to the club to eat. Mr. Bingley decided to ask his housekeeper for more information when he could. He was aware that servants knew too much of some subjects.

The next day, Mr. Bingley summoned his housekeeper to his office. Once Mrs. Dobbs was reassured that no one would learn that she informed Mr. Bingley of Harrington's ways, she told him everything she knew about the couple.

"Well sir, from reports, I have heard that Mr. Harrington has a bad temper. He is unkind to his staff and treats them very ill. Before the new Mrs. Harrington, servants lasted no more than a few months in his service. Now that the new mistress is living there, the staff lasts a bit longer. All like the mistress: they say she is very kind; and they also say the same thing of her sister. Both young ladies are admired much.

"The servants were all surprised when Mr. Harrington arrived from Hertfordshire with a new bride. He had been gone less than a year. From what they knew of Mr. Harrington's character, they were wondering why a young lady would fall for his tricks. Once the staff learned more of the new mistress, they discovered she had been convinced that she was in love with the master. He had hidden his character well from her and her family. It was a shock for Mrs. Harrington to learn of his real character."

"And how did she discover his character?"

"From the rumors, on the wedding night, Mrs. Harrington was hurt very badly, sir. She had bruises on her. Her maid says she cried for days. The day after their wedding, Mr. Harrington left her all day for the club; and when he did come back, sir, it was very late. Poor thing spent all day alone without friends or family. He strikes her often. She tries to hide the marks, but she cannot wear long sleeves all summer, sir. But she does try."

"He does not strike Miss Bennet as well, does he? It is horrible enough that he strikes his wife, but her sister?"

"No, sir. At least it has not been reported. I only hear that Miss Bennet worries much of her sister."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dobbs, for giving me this information."

Mrs. Dobbs curtsied and left her master's office with a few coins in her hands given by her master. Mr. Bingley sat still, staring at the wall in front of his desk. He needed to do something to help the sisters without drawing Mr. Harrington's knowledge.

In the following weeks, Mr. Bingley called on Miss Bennet and Mrs. Harrington at every opportunity he had. Some days Miss Bingley would accompany him, some he went on his own. In return, the ladies repaid the visits of Miss Bingley, so the two parties saw much of each other.

As the first week of calling on the ladies progressed, Mr. Bingley saw the sisters return to their normal selves. Though they never alluded to what had happened the previous week, he noticed that they would become pensive often. Elizabeth put up a better front than Miss Bennet; Jane could not help but frown to herself when there was a lull in the conversation. Mr. Harrington was never present when Mr. Bingley visited the ladies. When Bingley asked for the gentleman, they made excuses for him, therefore Mr. Bingley never knew if it was the truth or lies about what Mr. Harrington did every day.

Jane and Elizabeth appreciated the distraction Mr. Bingley and his sisters provided. Mr. Harrington spent most of the morning attending to business and the rest of the out - which the ladies were more than glad that he left them to themselves. They tried to visit their friends often, so that they were never alone much, and so the weeks turned into a month, and Jane and Elizabeth had hardly seen Mr. Harrington.

Their favorite family to visit was the Gardiner family; however they were not able to visit until a month after Mr. Harrington's abuse. Their uncle, aunt, and cousins had been away from town for a couple of months visiting a sister of Mrs. Gardiner, who was in confinement and in need of Mrs. Gardiner's help. So their meeting was very emotional for Jane and Elizabeth.

"Aunt! I am so happy to see you! How we needed you these last few months," said Elizabeth as she hugged her aunt. Jane hugged their cousins while welcoming them back to town. Elizabeth questioned Mrs. Gardiner about her stay with her sister thoroughly.

When the inquisition was over, Mrs. Gardiner said, "I am very glad to be back, Lizzy. Tell me dear, how have you been? Your last letter reported that Mr. Harrington fell ill again. How is he now? Why has he not come with you, dear?" Mrs. Gardiner was tidying up the children's books as she questioned Lizzy, so she did not see Elizabeth's countenance.

"Thank you aunt, John is much better and sends his love. He is very busy, aunt, with his investments in Mr. Wellington's stock. I do not understand much of it; therefore I shall not try to explain his business. I am to invite you to dine with us tomorrow. Please say you shall!"

"I am sure your uncle will like to attend, therefore I accept your invitation. Also, there is no need to explain, dear, I understand your husband is a busy man. After all, I have a husband who is in trade and understand how much time it takes to deal with business."

Elizabeth thought she fooled her aunt about how unhappy in her marriage she was, but Mrs. Gardiner was not fooled. Though Mrs. Gardiner was not sure of the particulars of her niece's relationship, she knew something was happening in their home. She did not want to pry into niece's life, but if Elizabeth continued to get worse, she would have to know.

Mrs. Harrington and Miss Bennet stayed for tea with their Aunt Gardiner. Mr. Gardiner arrived before his nieces took their leave for the day. He was very happy to see them: he asked them to dine with them, and to send a note to Mr. Harrington to invite him as well. Jane and Elizabeth knew Mr. Harrington was not home, so they declined the invitation on his behalf. They, though, could stay for dinner.

The family had a pleasant dinner together. They had much to talk of, and not enough time. While finishing dessert, a note arrived for Mrs. Harrington. With wide eyes, she excused herself from the dining room to read the note. A few minutes later, Elizabeth returned with tears running down her eyes. Upon seeing her in such state, her family rushed to her. They pulled a chair for her, and sat her down. At once, Mr. Gardiner asked his niece what was wrong.

After many tries, Elizabeth finally said, "Mr. Harrington has fallen very ill. He was taken home and Dr. Batt has been to see him. The doctor says my presence is required immediately. That could only mean John is not to be long in this world!"

"Lizzy, requesting your presence does not indicate that Mr. Harrington is dying," Mrs. Gardiner said. She patted Elizabeth's arm as she tried to calm her niece. Mr. Gardiner, without delay, ordered the carriage to be brought around. He let a maid know that they were to leave their home for Harrington House, and to take care of the children. Once the carriage was ready, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Mrs. Harrington, and Miss Bennet left for Harrington House.

When the Gardiners and sisters arrived at Harrington House, they were greeted by the housekeeper.

"Mrs. Harrington, Mr. Harrington is in his room with the doctor and apothecary. Mr. Harrington has been unconscious the entire time since he was brought." Mrs. Harris informed the newcomers as they rushed up the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Harris. Please ready rooms for my aunt and uncle. I believe they will be staying with us tonight," said Elizabeth as she briskly walked towards her husband's room. In their haste, the family had forgotten to remove any of their outerwear.

Elizabeth knocked on her husband's door. The door was opened immediately by a servant and Elizabeth rushed in the room. She saw her husband was very pale. It seemed as if he had already moved on to the other side. Elizabeth was afraid that she was too late: she looked at Dr. Batt with questioning eyes, and he shook his head. She moved towards her husband to put a hand on his chest. She felt his breath, but it was shallow.

A few tears left her eyes as she looked at her husband. She knew he was leaving this world. She took his hand in hers and prayed for his soul. She prayed that he would find peace in the other life; the peace he never found in this life. She tried to forgive him for his treatment of her, but she could not completely forgive.

"What can be done, Dr. Batt?" Mr. Gardiner asked the weary doctor. The doctor informed the family that they could only wait and pray. There was not much he or anyone could do. Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet stood behind Elizabeth, each one with a hand on her shoulders.

"I must send a note to his aunt, and an express to his cousin. Could you two stay here please, aunt, Jane?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper to her family as she removed her gloves. When they assured her that they would watch over Mr. Harrington, Elizabeth left for the library. She removed her outerwear and began a note to his aunt and one for John's cousin. His aunt lived in town, and cousin in Kent.

When she was finished, she had a servant take care of sending the notes to their appropriate destinations. She stayed in the library a while longer: she could not return to John's room. Though she felt sad about his imminent demise, she could not feel sad about losing her husband. She berated herself most severely for feeling such things, but she nonetheless felt them. She knew it was her Christian duty to forgive and forget, but she could not. Her tears were of the guilt she felt, not because she was losing her husband. She wished him a peaceful passing; and that the good Lord would forgive him, but she could not bring herself to wish he would survive.

After admitting she would not be able to feel differently, she wiped her tears, and made her way back to the sick room. She walked slowly, taking deep breaths to steady herself. Her hand shook as she reached to open the door leading to Mr. Harrington's room. When the door opened, she saw her family seated around her dying husband, the doctor standing in one corner talking to the apothecary, and Mr. Harrington's valet looking out the window. All eyes turned to Mrs. Harrington as she stepped in the room.

Two hours later, Mr. Harrington's aunt arrived. She and her husband were shown in to Mr. Harrington's room, so the Gardiners and Jane left the room to give them privacy. Once Mrs. Harrington explained what had occurred, she too left the room.

Mr. Harrington left this world in the middle of the night. His aunt and wife were with him to the last hour, watching and attending to his every need. He suffered much during his last hours, so when he did pass, Mrs. Harrington and Mrs. Lowrey were relieved that at last he was resting in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews. I decided to keep the rating at a T. Also, I gave Mr. Harrington colon disease.<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! All is Jane Austen's.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make my day and because you are all awesome, here is Chapter 6. Happy day of lover and friendship.**

**Chapter 6**

The day after Mr. Harrington's passing Mr. Darcy was shown in to Mr. Bingley's office. He arrived in London the day before, and was eager to see his friend. After greeting each other warmly, Mr. Bingley asked, "Georgiana found a place? How did she like Ramsgate?"

"She was very happy with Ramsgate. Mrs. Younge will be a good companion for Georgiana. I am glad that she has a woman to guide her, particularly during this trying age she is in," said Mr. Darcy as he accepted a drink from Mr. Bingley. "She will be taking the place for the summer."

"I am glad that she found Ramsgate to her liking. She is growing to be a lovely young lady. I am sure she will be the belle of the town when she is presented to court. She will have so many suitors that you will have to fight them off, Darcy," laughed Mr. Bingley. When he saw his friend's countenance, he laughed more. Once Mr. Bingley calmed enough, he apologized to Mr. Darcy.

"Enough of my sister and her potential suitors: I will not worry over what has yet to happen," said Mr. Darcy with a scowl on his face, "I am hoping that Mrs. Younge will guide her to understanding which men are worthy and which are not. I hope I can trust her to do the job correctly. I find it difficult to trust a person I pay for companionship."

"You know the solution to that, do you not Darcy?"

Mr. Darcy looked at his friend who had an amused look. He could not imagine what possible solution to finding Georgiana a friend who was trustworthy and did not have an ulterior motive to befriending his sister.

"Oh come now, old man. I thought you much cleverer than this. You must marry! Then Georgiana will have a sister who you can trust," Mr. Bingley said with a smile.

"If only I could find someone worthy of being Mrs. Darcy," said Mr. Darcy with a bitter smile. Since he inherited his father's estate, he had yet to find a woman to interest him.

"Darcy, there are plenty of women who would love to be your wife. You need not pursue any woman. Just find a pretty thing who will flatter you, then ask for her hand. Actually, you may not even need to ask. Just smile, since you never do, and they will take that as an offer of marriage," Mr. Bingley said with a mischievous look. Mr. Darcy was not sure if his friend was in jest or serious. He knew Mr. Bingley tended to fall for the type of women he just described.

"I think not, Bingley. I shall do no such thing. You know perfectly well I desire to marry someone who will not only bring me connections and a fortune, but also be intelligent, lively, and witty. She must also be kind and compassionate. And of course be beautiful and have expressive eyes."

"Well Darcy, your list has grown since the last time you mentioned it. Next time you recite it to me, it shall be twice as long as it is now." Mr. Bingley smiled at his friend.

Mr. Darcy thought about the woman he would like as a wife. He grew concerned when a pair of eyes appeared in his mind frequently during his musings that belonged to a married woman. Perhaps he just thought of Mrs. Harrington as the kind of woman he would like to marry. When he noticed he had been quiet for quite some time, he looked up at Mr. Bingley. Darcy wondered if his friend had noticed his silence: he hoped that he would not be questioned on it. He doubted that his friend had noticed because Bingley was also pensive. After waiting for some time for Bingley to notice him, he cleared his throat with annoyance.

"Hmm, what was that?" asked Mr. Bingley as he looked at his friend. Mr. Darcy chuckled when his friend looked at him expectantly.

"Bingley what - or more likely whom - are you thinking about?"

"Bah, you know me too well, sir. I was thinking of a lady who would be a good model to the type of woman I should like to marry," replied Mr. Bingley while looking at the fireplace.

"May I take a guess, sir?" Mr. Darcy laughed. Bingley frowned at his friend when he heard him laugh. "I believe it is your latest angel, Miss Bennet. Do not look indifferent Bingley; you forget that I know you too well."

"She is an angel. I have been calling on her and her sister often this time that you have been gone." Mr. Bingley said with a happy, distracted look.

"I have never known you to call much on any of your other ladies. I hope you are not getting the lady's hopes up if you are not willing to further your friendship."

"I believe I am contemplating on a future with Miss Bennet. However, that puts into my mind why I have been calling often at Harrington House." Mr. Bingley then began his narrative of what he had seen the day he found the ladies distressed. He told Mr. Darcy of the marks he saw on Mrs. Harrington and of the behavior the ladies exhibited. Mr. Bingley continued on to inform him of all he found out about Mr. Harrington.

While Mr. Bingley narrated his story, Mr. Darcy became more and more serious. He became angry when Mr. Bingley told him about Mr. Harrington's abuse of his wife. Though there was not much they could do to help the lady, he wished he could do something.

"The cur! I cannot believe one would dare lift a hand against such a beautiful, lively young woman. Is she much hurt? We must help protect her from the man!" Mr. Darcy said when Mr. Bingley finished his story.

"I cannot think of anything we can do, Darcy. I have tried to visit as often as I can so that I can check on the ladies. It seems that he has not hurt Mrs. Harrington since."

"We must visit today. I want to see that she - they are well." Mr. Darcy said as he stood to leave.

"Why are you so concerned, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bingley asked his friend. When he had imagined his friend's reaction, he did not think it would be so concerned on the welfare of two ladies who were of no consequence to him.

"No woman should be treated thusly. I am merely concerned with those of the fairer sex who suffer at their husbands' hands," said Mr. Darcy, trying to convince his friend and himself that he did not feel more than what he ought to. When Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were ready, they gathered their outerwear, and left the comfort of Mr. Bingley's home.

When the two men arrived at Harrington House, they panicked when they saw mourning signs on the house. After being shown inside, Miss Bennet joined them in the parlor. They were concerned, especially when they saw Miss Bennet's countenance. They made inquiries, trying not to be uncivil, but very much wanting to know what was going on.

Jane informed them of Mr. Harrington's death during the night. The gentlemen were in shock when they heard the news. They let Miss Bennet know that they had not read it on the paper; they had overlooked the section when reading it that morning.

Right as Mr. Darcy was about to ask of Mrs. Harrington, the lady herself opened the door to the parlor. The gentlemen rose to greet her; however Mr. Darcy met Mrs. Harrington on her way to the sitting area. He guided her to sit next to her sister. Mr. Bingley was very surprised by Mr. Darcy's attentiveness. He decided not to look surprised, and began to ask the sisters for details on Mr. Harrington's demise.

After condoling with the new widow, the men asked about their plans for the immediate future. Mrs. Harrington informed Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy that they would be returning to Hertfordshire for quite some time to mourn Mr. Harrington. Mr. Bingley was upset that the women were to leave London for so much time. Though he was not ready to propose to Miss Bennet, he wanted to continue getting to know the lovely young lady: and even if he were ready to propose, it would not be acceptable to do so at such a time. He must ask his sister to correspond with Miss Bennet to keep in contact while apart. He must ensure that she will not forget him.

When the men left, Elizabeth and Jane began to write all the letters expected to be written when one lost a loved one. For the next few days, the ladies received many calls of condolence from friends and family. Elizabeth and Jane were visited once more by Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. This time, they were accompanied by Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. Since Mrs. Harrington and Jane were to leave for Hertfordshire on the morrow, both parties bade each other farewell. Miss Bingley made good on her promise to her brother and promised to write to Miss Bennet. Jane was flattered and readily agreed to write as well.

During their last meeting, Mr. Darcy did all he could to not to look too much at Mrs. Harrington. He reminded himself that she was a new widow; and even if she were single or widowed for quite some time, she was not the type of woman he was expected to marry. With a heavy heart, he acted aloof and pretended he only saw her as an acquaintance. He bowed over her hand and was almost tempted to kiss it when they bid adieu to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Jane Austen!**

Eleven months after the tragic death of Mr. John Harrington, Mr. Bingley made his way to Mrs. Harrington's home. Mr. Bingley had just returned to London after a four month absence from London; and since he knew Mrs. Harrington was to leave London for Hertfordshire again, he wanted to bid her good bye. It would be the first time in four months since he had seen her, and before that, six months.

After Mr. Harrington had been laid to rest, Mrs. Harrington and Miss Bennet left for Hertfordshire so that Mrs. Harrington could mourn her husband's death. She remained with her parents for five months before returning to London. When she returned, Mr. Bingley called on Mrs. Harrington to take his leave: he would be absent for four months. This had been the last time they had seen each until now.

When Mrs. Harrington and Mr. Bingley met this time, they did so with much friendship. They greeted each other with warmth, and immediately began to inquire of each other's family.

"Mrs. Harrington, how is your sister, Miss Bennet? It has been almost five months since I have seen her."

"She is well, I thank you. I am to bring her with me when I return from Longbourn after the holidays. I hope, sir, that you shall be able to see her then." Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Bingley. It was quite obvious to her that he missed her sister very much. "And how are your sisters, sir? I have not had the pleasure of their company."

"Thank you, madam, they are well. They have not been in London much since the last time you met," said Mr. Bingley with an apologetic expression.

"I hope that we shall meet soon then, Mr. Bingley. How does Mr. Darcy? I have not seen him this last year, Mr. Bingley."

"He is also doing well. Mr. Darcy tends to work too hard, Mrs. Harrington. He has been busy with this family and managing Pemberley. Unfortunately for him, he has not been in town the times you have, Mrs. Harrington." Elizabeth only smiled and thought that perhaps her home was not grand enough for Mr. Darcy to visit.

At the end of the call, Mr. Bingley and Mrs. Harrington said their goodbyes. They wished each other well, and hoped to see each other after the holidays. Mr. Bingley only hinted at possibly them meeting sooner than that.

* * *

><p>A week after Mr. Bingley's call in her London home, Elizabeth was settled in the room she slept in while she lived in Longbourn. She had been back to her childhood home for four days, and she was already weary of her mother. Despite Mrs. Bennet's good intentions, she never ceased to direct her second eldest daughter on how to get her sisters married. She would advise Elizabeth on taking all her sisters to London for the season, and to present them to all the single young men she knew. Mrs. Bennet did not want to accompany them because her poor nerves would suffer.<p>

"Mama, you know very well that I would be glad to take my sisters to London when I return; however, I will not take both Lydia and kitty at the same time. You know too well their behavior would cause a scandal with the London society. I cannot risk our family's reputation," said Elizabeth on the fourth day of her stay. She had been adamant on this point and would not change her mind.

"But you know Lydia and Kitty are inseparable. You cannot take one and leave the other, child. I insist of all of your sisters going to town with you. If you leave one behind, I will nerve hear the end of it," Mrs. Bennet said while looking out the window of the parlor. She watched her two youngest who were walking towards the house.

"Mama, we shall discuss this when the time for my departure nears. However, my mind is made up: I will not have both in town with me."

The Miss Bennets entered the parlor as Mrs. Bennet was to respond to her second daughter's obstinate retort. When she saw her other daughters, she completely forgot her reply, and began to fuss over the state of the youngest' dress.

Later that day, after Mrs. Bennet, Catherine, and Lydia had visited their aunt Phillips, the ladies returned in a flurry. The eldest sisters were busy with their needle work when Mrs. Bennet entered the parlor room.

"Girls! What great news. Your aunt Phillips has just reported that Netherfield Park is let at last. What wonderful news for you girls!"

"Why, mama? How is it wonderful for us?" asked Mary, the third eldest.

"Oh, the person who is to live in Netherfield is a young man. He is rich to be sure." Mrs. Bennet smiled at her daughters while she spoke. They all looked back at her with confused expressions. When she saw they did not comprehend her, she added, "He is single, girls. He will marry one of you!"

"Mama, how are you so certain he means to marry? And even if he did, it is his choice to make, and he may well choose from another family," commented Elizabeth. She was accustomed to her mother's plans of marrying off her sisters. Unfortunately, this conversation was very familiar to one they had the last time a gentleman took a house in their part of the country. Elizabeth shivered and kept quiet.

"Oh Lizzy, none of the girls here are beautiful as my daughters. Jane is the belle of the county to be sure. You must make sure, dear Jane, to look as beautiful as you can possibly be when in his presence," said Mrs. Bennet to her eldest daughter. Elizabeth could not help but roll her eyes in exasperation.

For the remainder of the day, all Mrs. Bennet could talk about was about the gentleman who was to take Netherfield Park. By the end of the day, the sisters were not sure whether to believe that the young man was a duke or an earl, as Mrs. Bennet liked to assure anyone listening. What great luck for her girls!

Elizabeth was certain her mother was exaggerating on the young man's status. The last time a man came to their neighborhood, the man turned out to be a simple gentleman. She hoped that whoever was taking Netherfield did not turn out like the gentleman who entered their neighborhood.

The next day, Meryton and Longbourn learned the gentleman's name. Mr. Bingley was the man who was to take Netherfield Park. Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They had never mentioned their acquaintance with the Bingleys because they knew how their mother would react.

"Can it be the same Mr. Bingley? Miss Bingley never mentioned anything in her letters," said Jane to Elizabeth once they were by themselves.

"Can you consider her notes as letters? I am sure that if Miss Bingley knew of Mr. Bingley's leasing an estate so near you, dear, she would have done all in her power to stop him from taking Netherfield."

"Dear Lizzy, what do you suppose she has against me? You are always criticizing her about her behavior. For all we know, she is a busy woman and cannot spare much time to write lengthy letters." Jane looked worried as she spoke. Elizabeth tried to soothe her sister. Jane knew Miss Bingley was being uncivil, but she tried to give her the benefit of doubt.

What made the situation worse was that the infrequent and short letters Miss Bingley sent were always filled with information about Miss Darcy. She was expecting Miss Darcy to become her sister soon and Elizabeth suspected that the only reason Miss Bingley had not dropped their correspondence was because of Mr. Bingley.

Jane and Elizabeth had confided to Mr. Bennet that they had an acquaintance with Mr. Bingley from London and that Jane and his sister corresponded occasionally. They explained that they did not make their friendship known to the family because they did not want Mrs. Bennet's expectations to rise, and they were only admitting to it now because he had taken Netherfield.

A few days later, Mr. Bingley was said to have arrived in Netherfield. Despite having assured Mrs. Bennet that he would not visit Mr. Bingley, Mr. Bennet made his way over to Netherfield two days after the young man's arrival. After meeting the young man, Mr. Bennet was certain that Mr. Bingley felt more for Jane than friendship. He was almost certain that he had come to Netherfield because of her. He liked the young man well enough to invite him to call on him and his daughters.

A few days after Mr. Bennet's welcome, Mr. Bingley returned the call. Fortunately, he only found Mr. Bennet and the three eldest Bennet sisters home that morning. Upon seeing Miss Bennet, Mr. Bingley decided he must court her. She was possibly more beautiful than what he remembered.

"Are you to attend the assembly in Meryton next week, sir?" Elizabeth asked Mr. Bingley. She knew that Jane and he would enjoy dancing at least one set together.

"If you are to attend, then I shall as well. Miss Bennet, may I solicit the first two dances?" Mr. Bingley looked pleadingly at Miss Bennet when he asked for the first set.

Jane blushed, but smiled at the handsome young man. "Yes Mr. Bingley, I shall be happy to dance the first set with you."

After asking for a set from Mrs. Harrington as well, Mr. Bingley let the ladies know that his sisters, brother-in-law, and Mr. Darcy were to come in two days to stay to at Netherfield. He confessed that his sisters did not know about Netherfield, and intended it to be a surprise for them. Mr. Darcy had helped him find the place, and therefore knew about the surprise.

Because the Netherfield party arrived the day before the assembly, Elizabeth and Jane did not see them until the event. Unlike the ball that they met the Bingley party in, they arrived on time. Mr. Bingley did not hesitate to find Miss Bennet and make his way towards her. He had to almost drag his sisters along to meet the Bennets.

Jane and Elizabeth had decided the day before to enlighten their mother on their acquaintance with the Bingleys. Jane informed her mother that Mr. Bingley had asked for the first set, and she assured her that he was only being civil in asking her. Jane did not want her mother's expectations to rise because of a dance. Thus informed, Mrs. Bennet was not surprised to see the young man make haste to meet the Bennets. After everyone was introduced, the music started and the couples took their places. All Bennet sisters were fortunate enough to have a partner for the first set.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving to the hall, Mr. Darcy wasted no time in searching for Mrs. Harrington. He found her conversing with her sister and another lady and looking more beautiful than he remembered. Her smile was intoxicating and her eyes were bright. Though he was not one to notice a woman's dress, he noticed how very well her dress fit her, and the color of her dress made he complexion more radiant. He hoped that one day he would find a woman who could live up to Mrs. Harrington.<p>

Mr. Darcy watched as Bingley and his sisters made their way over to Mrs. Harrington and Miss Bennet. The ladies were standing with a handsome older woman, whom he assumed, was their mother. He debated with himself on whether he should ask Mrs. Harrington to dance. After watching her dance with another, he decided he wanted to dance with her.

Sir William Lucas, helpful as ever, decided he would introduce the quiet young man to all the principal people in the hall. The social man thought Mr. Darcy only desired to be introduced to the neighbors to become lively. Mr. Darcy however, was not one who enjoyed meeting many people that he did not care about. He sighed as he was introduced to many people who were just whispering about his income. When he was thankfully released from Sir William, he danced his obligatory dances with the Bingley sisters, and waited for the next opportunity to ask Mrs. Harrington for a set.

Unfortunately for Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Harrington was a popular lady. As the night progressed, he became more irritable with everyone, especially when he kept hearing the whispering about his estate. Sir William Lucas once again approached the handsome man just as Elizabeth walked to his side of the room. Mr. Darcy became so upset about this lost opportunity, that he became rude towards Sir William.

Sadly, Mrs. Harrington heard part of their exchange. She decided that Mr. Darcy was too proud for her liking. She walked away from the men and sat down to refresh herself directly being them. She could not help but hear as Mr. Darcy endeavored to rid himself of Sir William Lucas's company. She smiled at herself while she questioned Mr. Bingley's and Mr. Darcy's friendship

After spending two whole sets with Sir William, Mr. Darcy finally escaped. He did not remember seeing Mrs. Harrington dancing during his torture, so he thought perhaps that was the best moment to request a set from the lady. When he found her sitting near where he had previously been standing, he saw that he was too late. Some other gentleman walked her to the floor. He watched angrily as she danced the last two sets with two other gentlemen who were faster than he.

Mr. Darcy's angry glares did not go unnoticed. Elizabeth felt his eyes on her the entire night. She wondered why he was so decided to find fault with her. She could not imagine what she had done to the gentleman to induce such stares.

When the Bennets arrived in Longbourn, Elizabeth and Jane wasted no time in meeting in Jane's room. Both were very happy with how the evening had turned out. Elizabeth questioned her sister relentlessly on Mr. Bingley. Jane blushed and smiled, but still Elizabeth could not get any insight on her feelings for Mr. Bingley. Jane told her everything that occurred, but naught of her feelings for Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth loved her sister dearly, but she disliked her reserved nature. She only hoped Mr. Bingley could understand Jane as well as Elizabeth understood her.

She bade Jane goodnight after many unsuccessful attempts to get information on Jane's feelings towards Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth laid her head on her pillow and thought of the evening. She smiled when she recalled conversations with the Longbourn neighbors. Then she remembered Mr. Darcy's glares. He spent the entire night scowling at her. She frowned when she wondered on why he was so set against her. Perhaps she was not as beautiful as other young ladies, but she did not think herself so hideous to receive such glares from a handsome young man. She laughed. Why did she care what a proud man thought of her? She fell asleep with these thoughts in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: it all belongs to Jane Austen. **

**Thanks for your comments. **

Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Harrington met again in a small gathering held in Lucas Lodge a few days after the assembly. When Mr. Darcy arrived, he was determined to talk to Mrs. Harrington. He wanted to make up the time lost during the assembly. However, when he saw her, she was part of a large group. He decided to wait until she was free.

Mr. Darcy spent half of the night watching and listening to Mrs. Harrington's conversations and avoiding Miss Bingley. He did not approach Elizabeth: he decided he would wait for her to be free of others. Finally, after much waiting, ladies were performing on the pianoforte and everyone moved closer to listen. Mrs. Harrington was left with Miss Lucas, choosing to stand in a less crowded part of the room. As Mr. Darcy approached the ladies, he heard part of their conversation.

"No Charlotte, I shall not remarry. What need have I? I am perfectly happy and I do not want to risk having another John as a husband."

"Lizzy, not all men are like your late husband. There are plenty of young men who would care for you as you deserve. Do not give up on remarrying my dear. I have noticed that Mr. Darcy has paid much attention to you," said Charlotte to Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy? I do not know what he means with his glares. I know he does not like me and that is why he looks so haughtily at me," Elizabeth said with a little anger in her voice.

"Lizzy, do not be so harsh on the poor man. He must be shy. I think he admires you and that is why he watches you so."

"If he were less proud, I would like him more. He treated your father poorly in the assembly. He thinks himself too far above his company."

"You judge men too harshly ever since you married Mr. Harrington. I know he did much wrong to you, but you cannot believe all men like him. Look at your own father. Cannot that tell you enough?" Miss Lucas looked at Elizabeth with a little exasperation in her expression.

"Charlotte, I do not believe all men to be like my late husband, but I do not want to risk marrying another man just like him."

The ladies had not noticed Mr. Darcy standing behind them while they had this conversation. The gentleman decided he did not want to hear any more of their conversation and walked away, back to the lonely corner he had previously occupied.

His mind raced with what he had just heard. Did she really think him too proud? Of course he did not blame himself on how he treated Sir William at the assembly. He was a ridiculous man! Who would not endeavor to rid oneself of his company? Mrs. Harrington judged him too harshly. He may have some pride, but it was understandable. He could easily judge her based on the behavior of her younger sisters but he did not.

With these thoughts in mind, he decided he would not waste another thought on Mrs. Harrington and her beautiful eyes. He was determined to never look at her more than what was necessary or speak more than required by propriety.

His resolve was shattered once Mrs. Harrington was asked to play for the company. She had obviously been practicing since the last time that Mr. Darcy heard her play. He watched her countenance while she played. She poured her heart on the instrument and into the song. Her voice was also much improved. Mr. Darcy could not believe how enchanted he was with Mrs. Harrington. He decided he must stop his infatuation.

One more night, he decided. After that night, he would not pay her any attention. He approached the lovely Elizabeth and complimented her playing. She raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless thanked him. He then made conversation with her about inconsequential things. He asked for her opinion on many subjects that he seemed eager to discuss with her.

While he was talking, Elizabeth wondered at his civility. This man was almost charming at the moment, but in the past he had been most severe, taciturn, selfish, and proud. She did not know how to describe him anymore. She listened skeptically and replied carefully, but her face only showed interest.

When music was played for dancing, Elizabeth was surprised to be asked by Mr. Darcy to dance. They danced together a couple of dances almost in silence: he was silent because he watched her; she was silent because she was puzzled; and after everyone had had their fill of dancing, Mr. Darcy found Elizabeth again.

"Mrs. Harrington, do you plan to return to London for the season?"

"Yes, I do plan on that, sir. I believe my family will tire of my presence long before I am scheduled to leave, therefore I plan on leaving right after the holidays." Elizabeth smiled at the handsome man. She noticed that his eyes were bright with humor, and she thought them the most captivating eyes she had ever seen.

"I cannot imagine them tiring of your presence, madam. I certainly would never tire of you, therefore I believe your family would not either," he replied seriously. She laughed when he finished, more to alleviate the discomfort she felt at his speech.

"Well sir, when one is family, it is much harder to not bicker with each other. Since I am not one to have much patience with my younger sisters, I tend to overstay my welcome with them. They, however, would not mind overstaying their welcome in my home," she laughed. Mr. Darcy saw how beautiful she looked when she laughed. He hoped he could make her laugh more often.

"Are they to accompany you when you return?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Only my sister Jane will. I will take the others when they are a little older. Mary, does not like London, so she does not want to accompany us." Even though Elizabeth did not specifically say it, Mr. Darcy knew that she did not want to take the youngest because they were too wild.

"I do hope we will get to see each other often while in town. Do you attend many concerts or plays, Mrs. Harrington?"

"I have not attended one since Mr. Harrington was with us. I was in mourning, Mr. Darcy. I do not think it would have looked well if I had so soon after my husband's passing." Even though Mrs. Harrington did not look too upset, Mr. Darcy felt uncomfortable with the subject. He apologized and quickly changed the subject.

"I believe my sister will be in town in January. Will you be in town then?" Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth. She looked at him with a questioning look, but nonetheless replied that she would be in town at the time. "I ask because I would like to introduce you to my sister, Mrs. Harrington. She is in need of a friend, and I thought perhaps you would be a good friend to her."

Elizabeth stared in wonder. She was shocked that he would ask her to meet his sister. She was touched that he considered her good enough to befriend Miss Darcy. She replied that she would be happy to meet the young lady. He smiled in return, making her once again stare in amazement. He was very handsome when he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mr. Bennet! Did you see how Mr. Bingley favored our Jane? She will be mistress of Netherfield soon, I say! And that Mr. Darcy! Why must he insist on showing himself to only be silent and proud the entire night," Mrs. Bennet said as they arrived at Longbourn.<p>

"My dear, all of us saw Mr. Bingley favoring my dear Jane and I do not know why Mr. Darcy was so silent. Please, cease this moment with your insistent chatter. I am too fatigued to listen to it." Mr. Bennet closed his eyes, but not before winking to Elizabeth and Jane. Jane blushed, Elizabeth smiled.

"Mama, did you hear that the regiment is to come to Meryton? I have had it from Mrs. Goulding this evening. How exciting, is it not, Mama?" said Lydia as she entered the parlor. She sat heavily next to her sister Catherine.

"I did hear, Lydia. How wonderful! We shall have dinner and tea with all the officers," Mrs. Bennet exclaimed while imagining her daughters surrounded by officers.

Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled. They bade everyone else good night and walked upstairs to their rooms. Before turning in, the sisters had to talk of the evening and everything that occurred.

For Elizabeth, the evening had been pleasant and strange. She could not get out of her mind the conversations she had with Mr. Darcy. The looks he gave her, his smile, and his eyes kept her awake for a better part of the night. She was still surprised with his behavior that night.

In Netherfield, the inhabitants were also talking of the evening. Some had enjoyed the evening, others had not.

"My dear brother, I cannot stand the country. The insipidity, and yet the noise; - the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all these people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them, Mr. Darcy,"* said Miss Bingley while fanning herself with an elegant oriental fan.

"I assure you, Miss Bingley, that my mind was more agreeably engaged. I did not notice much of what you speak of."

"Indeed? I cannot believe anyone would not notice country manners. I am ready to return to London, Charles."

"Caroline, I am perfectly fine here; and country manners are charming. I plan on staying here quite some time," replied Bingley. He looked over at his friend, expecting to hear that he was ready to leave as well. When Mr. Darcy did not say anything, Mr. Bingley relaxed and continued, "I shall stay here as long as I choose, and if you prefer London, you may go as you please, dear Caroline."

Nothing his sisters said, could dissuade Mr. Bingley from his staying. Miss Bingley in particular had another motive in wanting to leave: she had been suspecting of Mr. Darcy's admiration of Mrs. Harrington for a while, but never thought much of it. Mrs. Harrington was married when she first saw it; therefore nothing could come out of it. Now that she was widowed, and his admiration was growing, she was worried. Miss Bingley did not want to have him near her; and though Mrs. Harrington had a house in London, they would not see each other often since they moved in different circles, so she wanted to return to London.

Mr. Darcy did not pay any attention to the sisters. All he could think of was Mrs. Harrington. He recalled the conversation he had the misfortune to listen to. He still became angry when he replayed it in his mind. But, as almost anything else that had to do with Mrs. Harrington, it led him to think of her eyes and witty conversation. By the end of the night, he had forgiven her for her remarks on his character; he almost declared her the most beautiful woman of his acquaintance when he thought of her smile; and almost declared her the most accomplished lady he had ever met when he recalled her performance on the pianoforte. At this moment, he realized that he was very much in danger. He could not blame Mr. Bingley for being so smitten with a Bennet girl.

* * *

><p>*Pride and Prejudice Chapter 6<p>

Please review or comment. I like to know what you guys think so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were to dine out with the officers two evenings after the Lucas gathering. The Bingley sisters decided to invite Miss Bennet to dine with them; this would look well to their brother, who had been insistent on furthering their friendship; hence they invited her to dine when Mr. Bingley would not see her. Though the ladies did not want Miss Bennet as a sister, they did like her and looked forward to a pleasant evening with Miss Bennet. A note was dispatched to Longbourn, and a reply was returned. The ladies were to meet for dinner that day to alleviate the each other's boredom.

Elizabeth and Mary had walked to Meryton when the note arrived, so they were not aware of the invitation until they arrived home and it was too late to stop her mother's plan. Though there were two carriages in Longbourn, none could be spared. Mrs. Bennet declared both to be under maintenance, and would not be in use until the following day. Mrs. Bennet told her three eldest that it looked like it may rain, and therefore the Bingleys would have to keep her for the night. Jane must go on horseback to ensure that this would occur.

The sisters looked at their mother in shock - Jane could catch her death if she was out in the elements. It did not matter what the young ladies said to their mother for Mrs. Bennet would not relent. Her plans were excellent and almost ensured Jane would see Mr. Bingley; thus, Miss Bennet left for Netherfield, on horseback.

Shortly after Jane's departure, it began to rain hard. Mrs. Bennet looked out the window with delight, and the sisters were uneasy for Jane. The rain continued all night without interruption; Jane would not come back to Longbourn.

"This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!" said Mrs. Bennet. It seemed as if she was taking credit for making it rain. She continued in her happy belief until the next morning. Breakfast was scarcely over when Elizabeth received the following note from her sister: -

_My Dearest Lizzy,_

_ I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning home till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr. Jones - therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me - and, excepting a sore-throat and headache, there is not much the matter with me._

_ Yours," _&c. *

When Elizabeth had read the letter to her family, Mr. Bennet said, "Well, my dear, if your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness, if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Bingley, and under your orders." *

After Mrs. Bennet's reply of people not dying of colds, Elizabeth begged for her carriage, which was not ready yet. She was determined to leave immediately - being too impatient to wait until tea for the carriage - so she left on foot to Netherfield Park.

Once she arrived to the grand estate, she was shown into the breakfast parlor, where all but Jane were assembled. Her arrival and appearance created much surprise: the ladies held her in contempt and the men in admiration. Mrs. Harrington was shown to Jane's room immediately; she was not happy the state Miss Bennet was in. Elizabeth without delay attended to her sister, while Jane rested.

Surprisingly, the Bingley sisters came to stay with Jane for an extended time and they showed much affection for the invalid. Elizabeth began to like them herself when she saw how well they treated her dearest sister and how much they worried for her comfort. Elizabeth did not quit the room for a moment, nor the ladies were absent often; they had nothing to do elsewhere, for the gentlemen were out.

When it came time for Elizabeth to leave, Jane showed some concern in parting with her, that Miss Bingley was obliged to invite Mrs. Harrington to stay at Netherfield. A servant was sent to Longbourn to notify her family of her stay, and to return with a supply of clothes.

That evening for dinner, Elizabeth reluctantly joined her hosts for dinner. She did not want to part with her sister, should she need anything during her absence. The men inquired after her sister's health, to which Mrs. Harrington could only reply in an unfavorable answer. Jane was not better, and it seemed she would trespass on the Bingleys' hospitality longer than Elizabeth had expected.

All the while Mrs. Harrington informed the party of Miss Bennet's health, Mr. Darcy was pointedly looking anywhere but at Mrs. Harrington: he could not forget her appearance that morning, which only made it more difficult to repress his growing feelings for the lady.

The next day, Jane was not much better. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst called for the apothecary, who prescribed plenty of rest and some draughts for his patient. The sisters visited their guest, deeming it proper, rather than it coming from their hearts.

By dinner, Jane was sleeping more soundly than the previous night. Elizabeth joined the rest for dinner, and afterwards went to check on her sister. Seeing her sister resting, she rejoined the group downstairs because she thought she ought to, not because she wanted to. When she joined the party, she saw that they were playing cards, and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be playing high, she declined it, making her sister her excuse. She told the party that she would amuse herself meanwhile with a book.

Mr. Darcy looked up at Mrs. Harrington; he was not surprised that she preferred to read than play cards. Mr. Hurst, however, looked at Mrs. Harrington in shock.

"You prefer reading to cards? How very singular," said he.

"Mrs. Harrington despises cards. She is a greater and has no pleasure in anything else," said Miss Bingley.

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," cried Elizabeth: "I am not a greater reader, and I have pleasure in many things."*

Elizabeth rose as she finished speaking. She walked over to a table where a few books were lying. Mr. Bingley immediately offered to fetch her others from the library; and while she declined having them brought to her, she asked to go herself. Having been granted permission, she began to walk towards the door. She heard someone approach her from behind; and when she turned, she saw that it was Mr. Darcy. She looked at him with a small smile, waiting to be spoken to: he must have something to relate, for what other reason had he left the game to follow her?

"Mrs. Harrington, allow me to escort you to the library. I may be of some help with navigating Bingley's collection," said the handsome young man.

Behind Darcy, Elizabeth saw Miss Bingley's face turned red. Miss Bingley looked at Mr. Darcy with a frown upon her brow; the look did not become the young lady. Elizabeth thought it very strange that the lady would be so angry with Mr. Darcy's attention; they would not be alone, a servant was to show her to the library.

Elizabeth accepted his offer, and the pair walked out of the drawing-room to the library. Once they arrived to the library, Darcy began to point out books he thought she may like. He had an idea of what she liked based on the conversations they shared in the past.

Mr. Darcy watched as Elizabeth walked to a shelf, and began reading the titles there. He loathed admitting to himself that he admired the lady, but he could not deny it any longer; even to himself. He then realized that she did not find anything in that shelf to her liking - so he directed her to another he believed she might be more interested in.

"Mrs. Harrington, the poetry section is here, on this shelf; though there is little to select from, I believe you shall find something to your liking there."

"Perhaps I may, sir, thank you," said she with a smile, "do you enjoy poetry, sir?"

"I do at times. Most poetry speaks too much of heart ache, and I would rather read something lighter."

"Yes, I agree with you, Mr. Darcy; however, there are those who would argue that poetry is the food of love."

"And you do not agree? I had thought it to be so - well, some poems," said Mr. Darcy. As he spoke he walked closer and closer to Mrs. Harrington.

"I do not, sir - I believe that it be a strong love, then anything nourishes it; but if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away."

Darcy only smiled; Mrs. Harrington smiled back, wondering who this gentleman was that replaced the haughty Mr. Darcy from Pemberley. They looked at each in this way, for quite some time, until Elizabeth saw some movement in the corner of her eye; the servant had shifted a little in his stance by the door. Though he was looking directly in front of him, but she knew he could see them. She backed a little away, and began looking for a book. She looked at the book shelf, and absentmindedly picked up a book, and shuffled through the book's pages.

When Elizabeth found a book, she and Mr. Darcy left the library. Once in the drawing-room, she thanked her host and excused herself for the night. As she made it up to Jane's room, she thought of her conversation with Mr. Darcy in the library. She was confused by his behavior towards her; he was almost showing some interest in her. She laughed quietly to herself: even if he was interested, she was not interested in remarrying, especially a handsome man who was very proud.

* * *

><p>*Pride and Prejudice Chapter 7<p>

**Please leave me a review or comment. It really helps to know what you are thinking so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Elizabeth woke early - much earlier than the rest of the house - so she decided to walk the gardens before breakfast, but not before checking on her sister Jane. Elizabeth liked to walk, and would spend many hours outdoors, even if her mother disliked her habits; and so having a little over an hour to spare before breakfast, she decided to explore farther than the formal gardens. Just as she was about to turn back towards the house, she heard a horse nearing her. She waited to see who would be riding out so early, and was surprised to see Mr. Darcy approaching her on his steed.

Darcy was just as shocked to see Mrs. Harrington outdoors this early, and in the state she was in. Though she did look lovely in his eyes, her hair was braided to one side, and her dress was plain and worn. Darcy had been riding that morning in order to relieve some of the tension he felt that morning. He had dreamed of Mrs. Harrington for the first time, and was uncomfortable with the direction the dream had taken. His dream was very real; he almost felt as if she had indeed been in his arms during the night. Darcy stared at her with amusement, admiration, and desire; his face however, did not show much than an intense stare.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, Elizabeth greeted the attractive man. He replied with a "Good morning" and asked to join her walk back. Mr. Darcy dismounted his horse, and walked next to Elizabeth. She was searching for a topic of conversation in her mind, and he was trying not to show his feelings towards Elizabeth. Finally, she decided to ask about the book she saw him reading last; this conversation served well for Darcy, as it did not require discussion of his feelings.

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable with Mr. Darcy. She recalled the way he had looked at her the day before in the library, and did not like what she saw in his eyes. Though there was nothing that said he had bad intentions, she did not want to encourage any feelings he may have towards her, whether they may be good or bad. She believed that even if Mr. Darcy had some feelings for her, he was too proud, too important to pay his addresses to a widow who was not rich enough or connected enough to marry. She thought that perhaps he was more likely to want to take her as his mistress; then again she was not sure if he was the type of man to do that sort of thing.

As Darcy and Elizabeth neared Netherfield, the pair grew silent. Both were lost in their thoughts, not realizing the other was just as silent. Suddenly, Mr. Darcy asked, "Have you been in London much since your husband passed?"

"After he was buried, I came to Hertfordshire for the holidays, and returned for the season. I was not returning for the season, but I did not want to impose on my family. Then, I came back for a couple of months during the summer, returned to London, and now I am back. I always miss the country, and so I find myself returning often."

"You enjoy the outdoors then, Mrs. Harrington? I do as well, that is why I spend as much time as I can in Pemberley. I enjoy taking a ride every morning to enjoy nature, something I cannot do in London," said he as he smiled.

"Yes, I agree, Mr. Darcy. I cannot enjoy the air - the freedom - in a London Park as I do in the country. I hope to very soon take a cottage near here so that I may be close to my family without having to intrude upon them."

"Do you always wish to be in Hertfordshire?" asked Mr. Darcy, he looked away from Elizabeth as he waited for her answer.

"Since my family is in Hertfordshire, there is no need for me to be elsewhere - besides London - unless my sisters were to leave for another county. If Jane were to live in another, I may decide to move near her so that I can help teach her children how to play the pianoforte very ill!" said Elizabeth as she laughed.

"You do not plan to have your own children, Mrs. Harrington?"

"It is too late for that, sir, since my husband has left this world, and I do not plan to remarry," said Mrs. Harrington.

He looked at her with a serious countenance and asked, "What if you met someone who loved you very much. Would you not consider marrying him if he offered?"

Elizabeth frowned as she thought about what he said, and replied, "I cannot say for certain whether I would or would not, since I am not in that position and highly doubt I shall ever be; I believe now I would say no, unless I knew the gentleman's character well, and I would like to know his family before I decide to accept. I doubt there is a man who would have the patience to wait for me to assert myself of his character. Thank you for accompanying back to the house, Mr. Darcy. I am going to check on my sister before breakfast." She curtsied and climbed the stairs that led her to her sister.

Darcy stared after her. He had no idea what induced him to inquire of her thoughts on remarrying, especially since he already knew most of it; nonetheless, he wanted to hear if she would consider marrying for love. He tried to convince himself that he had asked only because he was curious, not because he had any designs on her. He decided he must avoid her and suppress his feelings so that she would not have any expectations of him.

Elizabeth thought the conversation that they had very strange. She decided not to give him any more thought, and entered her sister's room. She saw Jane was still comfortably sleeping, so she went to dress herself. When she returned to her sister, Elizabeth saw she was awake. She fed Jane some soup when it was brought for the invalid, and when Jane finished, Elizabeth left to break her fast.

For the rest of the day, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy did not see each other, much to the relief of both. Darcy was busy helping Bingley, and Elizabeth was taking care of her sister. Though Mr. Bingley had ordered his staff to pay every possible attention to the sick lady and her sister, Jane was for the worse after dinner. After being informed of Jane's condition, Mr. Bingley immediately suggested sending an express to a London physician, but was convinced by Elizabeth to send for Mr. Jones if Jane was not better the next morning.

The next morning, Mrs. Bennet accompanied by her two youngest girls, arrived to Netherfield by request of Elizabeth. She wanted her mother to form her own judgment on Jane's condition. Mr. Jones arrived at the same time, and both agreed that Jane must not be moved from Netherfield. If Mrs. Bennet would have found Jane's illness dangerous, she would have been miserable; but since this was not the case, she did not wish her lovely daughter to recover soon, for if she did she would leave Netherfield.

When Mrs. Bennet and her three daughters joined the rest of the household, she informed Mr. Bingley of Jane's condition and that they may have to trespass a little longer than they had thought.

"Yes of course, she must not be removed," said Mr. Bingley. "My sister, I am sure, will not hear of her removal."

"You may depend upon it madam," said Miss Bingley with cold civility, "that Miss Bennet shall receive every possible attention while she remains with us."*

Mrs. Bennet profusely thanked Mr. and Miss Bingley on their kindness and complimented everything around her, until the younger of the two sisters who had accompanied their mother, asked Mr. Bingley about the ball he promised to give.

"I assure that I mean to keep my promise, Miss Lydia. However, I should like to have it after your sister is recovered, and when she is, you may name the day of the ball."

Lydia declared herself perfectly satisfied. Shortly after this, Mrs. Bennet and the youngest two left Netherfield. Elizabeth was so mortified at the behavior of her relations, that she immediately left the breakfast parlor to return to Jane.

The Bingley sisters instantly began abusing the Bennets and their atrocious manners. Mr. Darcy could not be prevailed on to join their censure of Mrs. Harrington, in spite of Miss Bingley's insistent remarks aimed at him.

That evening was much the same as the others. Mr. Darcy requested of Mrs. Harrington and Miss Bingley for some music, and after Miss Bingley rushed to the instrument, she remembered her manners and offered Mrs. Harrington to lead the way; and on receiving a polite no, Miss Bingley sat down and began to play for the assembled.

Mrs. Hurst sang with her sister; and while they were thus employed, Elizabeth noticed that Mr. Darcy's eyes were often fixed on her. After finishing some Italian songs, Miss Bingley began to play a lively Scotch air; and soon afterwards Mr. Darcy approached Elizabeth to say, -

"Do not you feel a great inclination, Mrs. Harrington, to seize such an opportunity of dancing a reel?"

She looked up at him with a smile, but did not reply. When he saw that she did not reply immediately, he repeated the question.

"I heard you the first time, Mr. Darcy, but I could not determine what to say in reply. I know how much you dislike dancing, and so I believe you wanted me to say 'Yes' so that you may have the pleasure of despising my taste; but since I have found you out, I shall thank you, but I am not at all inclined to dance a reel. Now despise me if you dare."

"Indeed I do not dare."

He looked at her with an intense stare, that made her almost tremble with - well, she knew not what it made her feel. She was afraid that she may start to think well of Mr. Darcy, and she was very set against him from the beginning! Afraid of her changing opinion, she bid the group goodnight and left to return to her dearest sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a comment! All reviews are welcomed.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That night, Elizabeth could not quiet her mind enough to sleep. She was contemplating her feelings towards a handsome young man, and how much they had changed in so little time. Finally admitting defeat, she decided to read, but she had just finished the last book she borrowed from Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth decided Mr. Bingley would not mind her helping herself to another tonight; so after checking on Jane before leaving, she made her way to the library.

As she approached the library, she saw the fire was still burning; Elizabeth thought that perhaps a servant had forgotten to take care of it, so shrugging to herself, she let herself in to the library. She walked to the section she knew held the books she would enjoy the most. While looking for a book, she heard footsteps coming closer. As she turned, she saw Mr. Darcy looking at her with surprise.

"Mr. Darcy!"

"Mrs. Harrington!"

"Please forgive me, sir. I did not believe anyone to be up this late, so I thought that I would borrow another book from Mr. Bingley, since sleep is eluding me," said Elizabeth a little embarrassed at being found without permission in the library.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Harrington. I do not think Mr. Bingley will mind if you take another book. Forgive me for startling you. Please, continue looking for a book. I shall sit to read mine." He sat down as he spoke.

When Elizabeth saw that he was reading his book, she returned to search for something suitable. She was a little nervous about being alone with an unmarried man in the middle of the night with her night clothes on; especially with a man she suspected that found her interesting.

Mr. Darcy, meanwhile, pretended to read his book; however, as soon as he noticed that she had her back to him, he could not help but watch her search for a book. He was making a desperate resolution while he watched her pick a book: he must make his feelings known.

Darcy stood and walked towards Elizabeth. As he approached, she turned to face him. She became noticeably nervous as she saw him approach her. She thought about running out the room, but she was cornered, and it would not be easy to get away without being rude.

"Mrs. Harrington, you must allow me to tell you how much I admire and lover you," said Mr. Darcy in a hushed voice. When he saw that she became alarmed at his declaration, he said, "No, please. I beg you to listen. I know that you are not comfortable with this; and that you believe that there is no man out there who would have the patience to wait for you, but I cannot deny what I feel for you, Mrs. Harrington. Please allow me to be that man: I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I shall do whatever it takes to show you that I am being truthful in what I feel for you." As he spoke, he neared Elizabeth, and took her hand. She tried to pull it away from him, but he held on; his eyes begged her to consider what he said.

"Sir, please, I am not ready for this. I beg you to forget those feelings you say you have for me, Mr. Darcy. Now, please -"

"Mrs. Harrington, please forgive me the interruption, but I must not let this pass me by. I have never felt this way for any other woman. I have never been interested in any woman, and now that I found you, I cannot let you get away."

Elizabeth looked at Darcy momentarily and saw that he was very serious in what he said. Mr. Darcy was very handsome, and when he looked at her in the manner he was currently looking at her, her resolve almost broke. She immediately looked away, and tried move from Mr. Darcy.

When he realized what she was doing, he was saddened. He had been hoping she would be more understanding than what she was being. As she tried to pull her hand away, he whispered, "Please, all I ask is for a chance to prove myself to you, Mrs. Harrington. I do not need a promise from you, just your trust."

She stopped her actions to look up at him. She saw the hurt in his eyes, and she could not help but want to make it go away. "Mr. Darcy, all I can say for now is that I will give you the chance to prove yourself, but I cannot promise that I shall change my mind about remarrying."

"That is all I ask, Mrs. Harrington." He kissed her hand and let it go. "Good night."

He stepped out of her way, and watched her leave the library. He could see that she was very agitated and very much wanted to leave his sight. He was upset at her reaction towards him; perhaps with time, he may win her trust and love.

When Elizabeth made it to her room, she went to sit by the window to look outside. Tears rolled down her face as she thought of Mr. Darcy's proposal. She did not want to worry about remarrying anymore, especially since she was so afraid of Mr. Darcy being like her late husband. She did not want to have to worry about that sort of thing.

Why must he put her through this? Did he know about her horrible marriage? Perhaps not; she would have to let him know tomorrow that she did not want for him to court her. But Elizabeth remembered Mr. Darcy's look of disappointment and Elizabeth did not want that look to return to his handsome face. Why did she care for his feelings? He was just another proud, rich man.

Confused, she went to bed, tried to sleep, and at last succeed after an hour of tossing and turning. When she awoke early the next day, she walked out to the gardens to try to distract herself from all her thoughts, and perhaps meet with Mr. Darcy once again. Mr. Darcy had the same thoughts as Mrs. Harrington, so he went for a walk early the next morning. He met her in the formal gardens, and after a greeting, both walked together in silence.

Elizabeth could not take it anymore, so she broke the silence by jumping right in to the conversation she wanted to have.

"Mr. Darcy, I do not think this is a good idea. I do not want to marry again especially since my last experience was not a good one. I have never told anyone of this, but I feel I must tell you; this may enlighten you as to why I am not willing to enter the marriage state."

"Mrs. Harrington, I believe I know of what you speak of. I know Mr. Harrington was horrible to you. Mr. Bingley saw the marks of his abuse when he visited you and your sister one day. He was so worried about you and Miss Bennet that he vowed to visit you every day to check on you. He made inquiries of Mr. Harrington's person, and what he found was not good." Mr. Darcy paused to look at Elizabeth. She had tears in her eyes from the pain she remembered feeling.

"Bingley informed me of the situation when I arrived in London. I was shocked and angry. I already admired you then, so I was eager to see you myself. We immediately called on you and your sister, and that was the morning we found out Mr. Harrington had passed."

Now Elizabeth's tears were falling down her cheeks. Darcy noticed her distress and offered her his handkerchief. They continued to walk the garden in silence while Elizabeth calmed herself. At length, Mr. Darcy spoke again.

"Mrs. Harrington, I assure you that I am not like Harrington, and I will give you time to know me. I hope that with time you will grow to like and trust me."

Elizabeth looked at Darcy and decided at that moment that she would go along with the scheme. She would later distance herself from him, and hopefully he would forget her. She did not have it in her heart to tell Mr. Darcy that she would never change her mind about marriage.

Thus decided, she smiled at him and told him she would be willing to get to know him better. He smiled back and offered his arm. Elizabeth took it and together they made their way back to the house. In the entrance, Darcy took her hand and kissed it. Elizabeth looked alarmed at his display of affection where anyone could see, so she quickly bade him good day. She made her way back to Jane without looking back.

Later that day, Jane was well enough to venture downstairs after dinner. Everyone congratulated Jane on her recovery, and soon she and Bingley fell into conversation, ignoring everyone else.

Elizabeth covertly watched the couple converse with each other. She was very happy for her sister because she saw how happy Jane was with Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth thought back to her courtship with John Harrington, and could not recall ever being as in love with him as Jane is with Bingley. How did he ever convince her of marrying him? Deep down even then she knew there was something about Mr. Harrington that was not right; but he still fooled her into marriage. Mr. Darcy did not seem an evil sort of man. Perhaps he was not abusive like her late husband? She looked over at Darcy, just to catch him watching her. She blushed and lowered her eyes to her book again.

Noticing Mr. Darcy's attentions towards Mrs. Harrington, Miss Bingley decided to act irrationally by asking, "Mrs. Harrington, Mr. Phillips is your uncle is he not? He is your mother's brother?"

"Yes, Miss Bingley, you are correct."

"And he is an attorney? It is shocking that your relations must earn their living!"

"Yes, unfortunately my uncle must earn his living; but he is a good man, and he is respectable," Elizabeth said with her head held high.

"Indeed? Well I forgot that you also have an uncle who lives in Cheapside. He is in trade, is he not?" Miss Bingley smiled too sweetly at Elizabeth, but her intention was not lost on those who listened to her.

"Yes, and they are the most respectable, well-bred people I have the pleasure of knowing. They are educated well, and their only sin is not inheriting from a relative so that they may live as the gentry do."

"Indeed? It is strange, Mrs. Harrington, that working class people are educated and well-mannered; and by extension those related to them," said Miss Bingley with a pointed look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared at Miss Bingley in shock. She was about to reply to her insolent remark when Mr. Darcy interrupted.

"Mrs. Harrington, would you do me the honor of playing something for us?"

She looked at him and thought for a second before replying, "I would be honored, sir." She took his hand and let him lead her to the instrument. She sat down and he pulled a chair near her to turn the pages. Her fingers were still shaking from the anger she had felt towards Miss Bingley, but she would not let anyone see it.

Mr. Darcy did notice it, and he had noticed it coming as he listened to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Harrington's conversation. He could not leave Elizabeth to Miss Bingley's rude comments; so he did the most he could without drawing much attention to Miss Bingley's comments.

Once Elizabeth calmed enough, she thanked Mr. Darcy for intervening.

"I saw how distressed you became with Miss Bingley's remarks. I did not like seeing you so," said he. She looked at him and was shocked at the depth of regard she saw in his eyes.

Elizabeth continued to play for a quarter of an hour before she left the instrument for the other ladies. Miss Bingley jumped at the opportunity to secure Mr. Darcy as her page turner, but he left the seat he occupied to walk Mrs. Harrington back to her seat.

Miss Bingley played poorly as her anger did not let her focus. It did not matter, as Mr. Darcy - whom she was aiming to impress - was not listening. Instead, he pretended to read while watching Elizabeth read. She in turn, was trying to read, but kept being distracted by Mr. Bingley and Jane and Mr. Darcy. At length, Jane became fatigued and retired with her sister going along for help.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, a review or comment is most welcomed!<strong>

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I don't own anything. Thanks for all the reviews. The bottom author's note is to reply to some reviews. Shout out to Dizzy Lizzy 60 who always reviews and it makes my day!**

The next day, Miss Bennet was feeling much better; well enough to want to go home. She wrote a note to her mother to send the carriage, but was refused on it not being available until the morrow. Elizabeth and Jane felt they were overstaying their welcome, so Jane applied to their host to use his carriage.

Mr. Bingley was saddened that Miss Bennet was to leave so soon after recovering, but nonetheless agreed to let them borrow his carriage. He insisted on their staying for tea at least, and then they could borrow his carriage. With a smile, Jane agreed, and both ladies enjoyed the morning with the Netherfield inhabitants.

When it came time to leave, the gentlemen walked the ladies out. Mr. Bingley and Jane walked a little away from Darcy and Elizabeth, thus leaving them alone. Mr. Darcy took the opportunity to request permission to call on Mrs. Harrington, which she accepted. He handed her in the carriage and waved goodbye as the ladies left for Longbourn.

Mr. Bingley had known Mr. Darcy for many years, so he knew that Darcy was acting strange. He suspected Darcy's feelings towards Mrs. Harrington were rapidly growing. Bingley liked Mrs. Harrington, so he hoped that one day he and Darcy would become brothers.

"Mr. Darcy, I suspect that you admire a lady very much; and you may be even contemplating on asking for her hand in marriage. Am I correct?" said Bingley to his friend with a serious look on his face.

"What do you speak of, Mr. Bingley? I do not know whom you are referring to," said Darcy with an equally serious expression.

Not being able to stay serious any longer, Bingley laughed loudly at his friend and said, "Let me be the first to congratulate you, my good friend. She is a lovely woman, and would make you a good wife. Now, do not scare her away with that scowl of yours, sir, as she does not know you as well as I do."

Mr. Darcy was scowling at his friend during his little speech, but at the end, he smiled a little, and walked inside the house. He did not want to make his feelings known to the world yet, especially if he should be unsuccessful in convincing Elizabeth to marry him.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was relieved to be back at Longbourn because she wanted to stay away from Mr. Darcy as much as possible. Though she thought Mr. Darcy proud, she liked his mind. He was intelligent and had similar tastes to her. She now saw the depth of feeling he held for her in his eyes, and it scared her. She did not want to like this gentleman! Even if she was not afraid of him mistreating her in marriage, she could not forget his arrogance.<p>

"But why did I not tell him so? Perhaps that might have discouraged his pursuit in me?" thought Elizabeth. She could not recall this thought ever occurring to her when with him during and after his proposal. She attributed this forgetfulness to her first reaction: fear. She was afraid of encouraging him anymore; she was afraid of his striking eyes; she was afraid of giving in to his pleading.

That evening, after Jane and Elizabeth had returned to Longbourn, Mr. Bennet announced that their cousin, a Mr. Collins, was to visit them. He was to arrive on the morrow, and would stay for a fortnight with them. Mrs. Bennet immediately resented her husband for allowing such a man - a man willing to inherit what was rightfully hers - to stay with them a fortnight.

"My dear Mrs. Bennet, you know perfectly well the estate is entailed to Mr. Collins, and there is nothing he or I can do about it. Now, make sure you order a good dinner, as he will be here in time to join us for it," said Mr. Bennet to his wife.

"Very well, Mr. Bennet; but know this sir: I do not enjoy it."

"Does he say why he is to come, father?" asked Mary.

"Since he is to inherit Longbourn upon my demise, he thinks it appropriate to extend an olive branch to this family."

"Well, he need not come here to reconcile with us," said Mrs. Bennet with a little resentment in her voice.

"Is he an officer, papa?" Lydia asked. She had not heard much of the conversation because she had been thinking of the officers she saw at Aunt Phillips' tea gathering the day before.

"No, Lydia, he is a clergyman," replied Mr. Bennet.

"Well, he shan't be interesting. I prefer a man in a red coat!"

"As do I!" cried Catherine imitating her younger sister's exuberance.

After a few minutes of Mary reprimanding her younger sisters, and they arguing with her, the household went to the drawing room to spend the rest of the night together.

The next day Mr. Collins arrived on the appointed hour. He was a large man with a portly figure. Though his countenance showed a self-satisfied sort of expression, he was not a good looking man nor very intelligent to explain the satisfaction he felt in his self. What made it even worse was his manner of speaking, like he was above all around him.

As soon as Mr. Collins laid eyes on the eldest Miss Bennet, he thought her to be the most handsome of all of his cousins, and so would make him the perfect wife. With these thoughts in mind, Mr. Collins paid his attentions to Jane in hopes of gaining her favor, for who would not want the man who was to inherit their father's home?

After welcoming their guest, the family settled in the parlor to get to know their cousin. Mr. Collins complimented everything around him, including his cousins, and never ceased to talk. After a few minutes of listening to Mr. Collins go on, the two youngest stopped listening and started a quiet conversation with each other. The rest of the party continued to listen with boredom in their eyes.

At length, and to the relief of the Bennets, dinner was ready. During the meal, Mr. Collins told the family of his great patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh - who happened to be Mr. Darcy's aunt - and all her advice to the parson.

"I am astonished, sir, that her Ladyship would allow you to miss two Sundays! She must be great indeed," said Elizabeth with a little humor in her eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Harrington, she is all that is good. I was astonished when she brought up the subject. She said to me 'Mr. Collins, it would be prudent to reconcile with your cousins, seeing as you are to inherit. You must also make amends to your cousins." When Mr. Collins came to the part of making amends to his cousins, Mrs. Bennet nodded in agreement and felt she could stand Mr. Collins in her home.

Mr. Bennet smiled at his guest and replied with, "How fortunate that you have such a caring patroness. She must be very aware of your situation, sir, to suggest such a scheme."

"Indeed, Mr. Bennet, she is very knowledgeable. There is no trifling matter that she is not willing to delve into. She has a lot of knowledge of all Hunsford and its inhabitants, and is not afraid to advice those who need it."

Mr. Collins continued talking about Lady Catherine and all her greatness for the rest of the evening. Elizabeth and her father could not look at each other, for if they did, it was certain that they would break out in laughter. Jane, being very sweet, listened with appropriate attention, which only made Mr. Collins believe she was starting to admire him. Mary and Mrs. Bennet listened with interest, both wanting to learn about the rich lady; and Catherine and Lydia had no idea who Lady Catherine de Bourgh was.

* * *

><p><strong>I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter. A few guests left good comments that I felt needed to be addressed. <strong>

**Harrington's estate: Mr. H's money came from trade and I imagined being like Mr. Bingley but not as rich. He was richer than the Gardiner's and owned a home in London (near the Gardiners' home). He left everything to his wife, and she has a steward who takes care of it all. I'm not an expert at these things so I apologize for any errors. I do not think this is relevant to the story that's why I never included it. I am happy to PM anyone who has any questions!**

**Lizzy's feelings: I do not think Elizabeth is a cruel person, so when she sees she has hurt someone (Darcy in this case), she wants to fix it. She may not feel any romantic feelings towards Mr. Darcy at this point, but she is not mean. She doesn't want to hurt him, so she figures that she will let him down slowly. I hope this explains why she wants to make the pain less for Mr. Darcy. If not, please PM me!**

**Review please and thanks! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next day, Mr. Collins hinted to Mrs. Bennet of his intentions of choosing a wife among her daughters, and who could be better than the very beautiful and eldest Miss Bennet. Mrs. Bennet informed Mr. Collins that Jane was soon to be engaged to Mr. Bingley, but the rest of her daughters had no suitors at the moment, so he may choose from any of them.

The parson thought of all his choices, but could not decide who the best candidate was: Mrs. Harrington was widowed; Miss Mary too plain; Miss Catherine too young; and Miss Lydia too young _and_ wild. Maybe he needed more time to consider his choices; nonetheless, he will do all he can to get to know his cousins, and so he left with them to Meryton when they invited him along.

None of his cousins paid much attention to Mr. Collins, especially the two youngest. As they neared Meryton, Mary felt the most compassion for him, so she asked him about his parsonage. With this invitation to talk of his home, Mr. Collins began telling his cousin of everything in his home, and of all the changes he – which of course Lady Catherine had suggested – had made since taking it.

On entering the village, Catherine and Lydia saw a soldier they knew, a Mr. Denny, who was with another gentleman.

"Kitty, look it is Denny. Who is he with? He is quite handsome, though he would look much better in regimentals. Let us find out," said Lydia to her sister. "Denny!" shouted Lydia to Mr. Denny.

The three eldest were appalled at their younger sister's behavior. They quickly reprimanded her in low voices so that no one could hear them. They also apologized to Mr. Collins for Lydia's behavior.

The soldier waved at the ladies and made his way over to the sisters. When he met them, he greeted them all with much enthusiasm, and introduced his friend to the party.

"Allow me to introduce my friend, Mr. Wickham. This is Mrs. Harrington, Miss Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Catherine Bennet, and Miss Lydia Bennet."

The ladies curtsied and smiled to the young man. Elizabeth introduced their cousin to the men and they in turn bowed to Mr. Collins.

"What brings you to Meryton, Mr. Wickham?" asked Lydia.

"I am joining the militia stationed here, Miss Lydia. My good friend Denny told me of the opportunity, and I could not pass it up."

"There, Lydia, he will be dressed in regimentals," said Catherine to Lydia. Both giggled and began talking to Mr. Denny about an upcoming tea gathering with their Aunt Phillips.

"Mrs. Harrington, are you Mr. John Harrington's widow? I knew the man when we attended Cambridge; though he was a few years older than me, we were still good friends," said Mr. Wickham with a smile on his face. "I was devastated to hear of his passing, and at such a young age! He was a great man and a good friend."

Elizabeth had been pleased to meet Mr. Wickham, but after he declared her late husband a great man and told her that they were friends in Cambridge, she started to suspect that Mr. Wickham was not a good man. Nonetheless, she smiled and thanked him for his compliment.

As Mr. Wickham made conversation with Mrs. Harrington, he began to admire her. She was very pretty and lively. Also, the fact that she had inherited some money from Harrington was enough to make him think her a good match. Perhaps she was not as rich as he would like, but what man would not count himself lucky if he could claim Mrs. Harrington as his wife? And since he was yet to make a match with a rich heiress, he might settle for someone with a steady income. He knew of Harrington's investments and that his widow received a generous percentage per annum. He would be settled nicely if he could marry the pretty Mrs. Harrington.

Elizabeth was contemplating on how to escape Mr. Wickham attentions, but she never gave her feelings away. Mr. Wickham did not notice because he thought his charm was pleasing to her, as it was to any lady that was lucky enough to have it bestowed upon. As she was about to make her excuses, she heard horses' hooves approaching them. Elizabeth turned to see who it could be. She saw Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy atop their magnificent horses heading their way. Though she was not too happy to see Mr. Darcy, she preferred his company much more than Mr. Wickham's.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had intended to call on Longbourn in order to inquire about Miss Bennet's health. As they made it into town, they saw the ladies talking to a few gentlemen. Darcy saw Mrs. Harrington turn her head on hearing them approach the group. She looked lovely in her blue bonnet, but her face showed some relief at seeing them arrive. He wondered why she would be relieved, when he noticed who was standing next to her. It was Wickham!

"What is he doing here?" thought Darcy with anger. Worse of all, what was he doing bothering Mrs. Harrington? She looked up at him with a small smile when they greeted the ladies. Wickham and Darcy looked at each other intensely; Mr. Wickham nodded to Darcy, and Darcy ignored the man. Wickham turned white and Darcy red. No one noticed the exchange except for Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy wanted to leave, but Mrs. Harrington's eyes begged him to stay. So instead of leaving, he and Bingley dismounted their horses: Darcy stood next to Elizabeth and Bingley next to Jane. Mr. Wickham became nervous with Darcy's glare, so he begged forgiveness from the ladies as he was wanted elsewhere, and so both Mr. Denny and Mr. Wickham left the group.

Jane and Elizabeth wanted to return home, especially since Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were going there, but the two youngest wanted to call on their Aunt Phillips. So Lydia and Catherine made their way to their aunt's home and the rest walked towards Longbourn. The six broke up into couples, with Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth leading the group, and Mr. Collins and Mary falling far behind the group.

"Mr. Darcy, did you previously know Mr. Wickham?" asked Elizabeth once she was sure no one else could hear her.

"Yes I did, but I prefer not to speak of it. As you saw, Wickham and I are not in the best of terms," said Mr. Darcy with a grimace on his countenance. "Did he hurt you in any way, Mrs. Harrington? I could not help but notice that you seemed relieved when we approached you all."

"No, he did not, sir. Mr. Wickham told me that he was friends with my late husband; and so I suspect that since he was calling my late husband a great man, he must not be a good man himself. I wanted to leave his presence."

Mr. Darcy was relieved to hear that Elizabeth did not fall for Wickham's pretty words and saw that he was not a good man.

"I shall not go into details, madam, but he is not a good man, and it is best for you and your sisters to avoid him as much as possible."

After thanking Mr. Darcy for his warning, both fell silent. Many minutes were passed in this attitude before Mr. Darcy said, "Mrs. Harrington, I wish to speak to your father about our agreement. I want him to know that I plan on courting you to become my wife."

"No, please, sir. I beg that you do not. I do not want my family to have expectations of us should nothing come out of this," said Elizabeth with some alarm.

"I want to tell your father everything, Mrs. Harrington. He may want to keep it to himself in case we do not come to an understanding; and I believe that if he were to know, he may want to investigate my character himself and thus make you feel safer with me."

"No please. He does not know of what my marriage was like. I do not want him to know of it until there is an understanding between us." She touched his arm pleading him with her eyes.

He looked into her eyes. Though he would much rather do the correct thing, he agreed and patted her hand. He wanted to kiss her when she looked so worried, instead he settled for squeezing her hand gently.

Elizabeth looked up at him and noticed him staring at her lips. For a moment she was confused; she did not know whether to be afraid or pleased at his interest. She was also confused on her reaction to his interest: why would she want him to kiss her? It was strange that she should be thinking such unladylike things.

It was possible that she was attracted to him. Elizabeth did not like his pride, but he was an attractive man. Mr. Darcy had beautiful eyes, handsome face, and handsome form. If he could be less proud, she would be in danger of accepting his offer.

"Mrs. Harrington, I am thinking of bringing my sister, Georgiana, to Netherfield. I wish for you to meet her now, before we return to London. I know I had said I would introduce you to her then, but I am eager for you to meet her. I know you will do her a lot of good by being her friend."

"I would like that sir. I am eager to meet her as well," said Elizabeth. She smiled at Mr. Darcy, eliciting a smile from him as well.

"You make me very happy, Mrs. Harrington. My sister is very important to me, and since she has recently suffered, I want her to make new friends, especially with someone I would like to be part of our family."

"I hope that she did not suffer too much, sir."

"Unfortunately, she did. I wish I could protect her from all heartbreaks, but it is impossible. What she needs now is a friend, someone who would understand her; someone who is close in age that she could trust. She only has me now, and I fear I am not enough."

Elizabeth felt sad for Mr. Darcy. She could not imagine losing any of her family, and especially losing all but one sister. She took his hand, gave it a squeeze and said, "I am sure you have done all you can for your sister. You cannot blame yourself for any bad thing that happens to her. Lamentably, all of us must suffer in order to learn: it is part of life, sir."

He smiled at Elizabeth and continued walking in silence. Elizabeth could not believe this man was the same Mr. Darcy. This young man seemed much more vulnerable than the ever proud Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were the first to arrive at Longbourn, and so they waited for the rest of their group before going inside. Sadly, once they were inside enjoying tea with Mrs. Bennet, they did not have a chance to talk again.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Darcy had already planned on taking his sister to Hertfordshire before seeing Wickham. Now that he saw him, he does not want to have change his plans that are already in motion. He will deal with Wickham, but we will not see it in the story. We will hear some of it, but not much, as it is not <strong>**_very_**** relevant to this story.**

**Review please! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

The next day the Bennet sisters and Mr. Collins attended a tea gathering at their Aunt Phillips' home with some of the officers. Lydia and Catherine hoped that Mr. Wickham had been invited as well since he was now part of the militia. Elizabeth hoped he was not invited, but to her luck, he was there, and he immediately attached himself to her.

"Mrs. Harrington, it is so good to see you again. How are you?" He smiled his charming smile and bowed over her hand.

She smiled a little and replied appropriately. She hoped to escape him, but he sat down next to her and began talking. The younger Miss Bennets were upset that the new, handsome officer was paying more attention to their widow sister, but they forgot the matter entirely when other officers flirted with them.

Mr. Wickham wanted to know how well Mrs. Harrington knew Mr. Darcy, so he asked her how long he had been in Hertfordshire, to which she replied that he had been about a month. "However," she added, "I have known him longer than that. We met in London, before Mr. Harrington passed away."

"Oh, so you know him quite well?"

She wanted to know what he would say about Mr. Darcy, so she said she did not know him as well as she really did. He seemed relieved at this, and so he continued speaking about the man.

"I have known Mr. Darcy all my life. I see that it surprises you, Mrs. Harrington, as you, no doubt, saw our cold greeting yesterday."

"I confess I am surprised," said Elizabeth.

"As you saw, we are not in the best of terms; though it breaks my heart, since I loved his father very much. He was a good man, who treated me as a son. He paid for my schooling and on his death bed bequeathed me the living as a parson. He was my godfather, and he was excessively attached to me; but Darcy, being jealous of me, denied me the living when it became vacant two years ago." Here Mr. Wickham looked at Mrs. Harrington with a sad smile. Mr. Wickham must be an actor, thought Elizabeth. There was such a tragic look on his face that by just looking at the man, one's heart could break. She looked at him with shock in her face; he thought it was shock at Mr. Darcy's behavior, but it was directed towards him. How could he be relating such a story to a stranger?

"How devastating it must have been for you, sir. Did you seek legal redress?"

"No. Until I can forget the father, I can never expose the son; and besides, there was such informality in the bequest that it would not have been taken seriously by the courts. I am but the son of a steward, and he is a Darcy. Who would question such a powerful man? Many in his position do the same every day, just because they can."

Elizabeth was silent. She was not sure how to reply to Mr. Wickham's accusation. Perhaps Mr. Darcy was proud, but to this extent? No, she had known him quite some time and she had never heard any evil of him; and furthermore, she just met Mr. Wickham, and she already suspected him of being an immoral man. Also, she was sure that this kind of information should not be divulged to a stranger, and during a tea gathering!

"But I am glad that destiny brought me here," continued he with a small laugh, "I will make the best of it and continue earning my living as a poor foot soldier."

Mercifully for Mrs. Harrington, Lydia and an officer took Wickham with them to play cards before she could reply. Elizabeth was left to think over everything that was shared with her that day: in the end, she decided she would not believe Mr. Wickham. She spent the rest of the gathering ignoring Mr. Wickham as much as propriety would allow.

The next day, Mr. Bingley and his sisters called on Longbourn to personally invite the Bennets to their ball.

"Jane! What a great compliment this is to you, my dear," said Mrs. Bennet shortly after the Bingleys had left, "to be personally invited when they could have sent an invitation! We must buy you some new ribbons to make over your dress! Oh how wonderful!" Mrs. Bennet left the parlor in search of her husband to ask for some money to purchase ribbons and lace for her daughters.

Elizabeth looked over at Jane with a smile. Elizabeth thought she had seen that Mr. Bingley wanted a private word with her sister, but with all the excitement of a ball, it was impossible to request for a moment with Jane without causing another commotion. Elizabeth thought she knew what Mr. Bingley wanted to say, but she refrained from telling Jane in case she was wrong; however, she suspected Longbourn would soon have an engaged woman under its roof.

The next day, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy called on the ladies, just as Elizabeth had predicted they would. Trying to help out Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth suggested they all go for a walk; and since the three youngest and Mr. Collins were in Meryton and Mrs. Bennet disliked to be outdoors, only two couples went on a walk.

Jane and Bingley fell far behind Elizabeth and Darcy, to the satisfaction of all involved. Elizabeth wanted to get to know Mr. Darcy more, though she had just professed the opposite a few days before. At first, they spoke of trivial things, but soon they began talking of what they supposed was to happen.

"And do you approve of Mr. Bingley uniting himself to a family with no connections or fortune?" said Elizabeth in jest.

Mr. Darcy took her question seriously and replied with, "I believe there was a time I would have cared; but now, I know one cannot help with whom one falls in love. Besides, just because one has connections and fortune does not mean that one is a good or interesting person. I now know I would rather have an intelligent, lively, beautiful wife than a rich, connected one."

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. Both walked in silence until Mr. Darcy said, "I have written to my sister about coming to Netherfield. I wrote that I could travel to London after the ball so that she does not have to travel alone."

"I am happy that I shall make a new friend soon. Will you stay in Netherfield for the holidays?"

"Mr. Bingley did invite us to stay, but we usually spend it with our Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam. We will be traveling to Matlock a week before Christmas."

Elizabeth was saddened with the news. Mr. Darcy noticed her melancholy and was elated to inspire such feelings in Mrs. Harrington. Perhaps she was warming up to him.

"Will you return to London after that, Mr. Darcy?" she asked with a forced smile on her face.

"We have no other fixed plans at the moment, Mrs. Harrington, but do I believe we will return to London after the holidays: unless Bingley is to marry right after the holidays."

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of her sister marrying a good man. _She_ would never know what it was to suffer in marriage, and Elizabeth was glad that it was so. She said after a minute of silence, "I wonder if Mr. Bingley will take the opportunity of announcing his engagement during the ball?"

"Perhaps, though I had not thought of it. Since we are speaking of the ball, would it be too forward to request the first set, Mrs. Harrington?"

Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Darcy and replied that it was not too forward and she would be happy to dance the first set with him. In a state of happiness, Mr. Darcy took both her hands and kissed them. His face broke out in a smile when he looked up at Elizabeth and saw a blush spreading on her face. _She _smiled because she was amazed at how happy she became when he was in high spirits.

To Darcy, she looked very beautiful at that moment: she was smiling brightly and her eyes danced with happiness. Elizabeth looked lovely with her soft pink dress and matching bonnet. Her lips were inviting him to touch them with his, but he thought it was too soon for her: he did not want to scare her; besides, anyone could see them there, and though he would be happy to marry Elizabeth right away, he did not think she deserved to be forced into marriage.

Darcy and Elizabeth walked back towards Longbourn because they thought that Bingley and Jane had had plenty of time. As they neared the house, they heard the other couple nearing them. Once Elizabeth and Darcy saw their faces, they knew that Mr. Bingley had proposed and Jane had accepted. They congratulated the happy couple, and walked inside the house. Bingley left the others to find Mr. Bennet to ask for his eldest daughter's hand.

Who could doubt Mrs. Bennet's reaction when she discovered what Mr. Bingley's purpose was with Mr. Bennet. Her shrieks reached an all time high pitch as she thought of the pin money, the jewels, carriages, homes, dresses her daughter would have. She waited long enough to congratulate the man after he had succeed with his request, and left for her sister's home to spread the good news.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The day of the ball came, and Longbourn was a noisy home. Slippers, ribbons, and lace were constantly lost, so weary maids were running here and there in search of the items misplaced. The Bennet sisters readied themselves for a night of fun, talked in loud voices, and laughed with gusto. The men hid in the library, away from all the chaos; and though Mr. Bennet would rather have the library all to himself, he let Mr. Collins in the haven. Mr. Bennet tried to read to pass the time, but Mr. Collins was constantly talking about inconsequential things.

Elizabeth took extra care with her toilette that day. She requested a simple but elegant arrangement for her hair, something that became her very well. She wanted to look very nice for Mr. Darcy, though if anyone asked her why, she would not have admitted dressing with care for anyone in particular.

The Bennet family was one of the last families to arrive to Netherfield, so when they were greeted by the Bingley family, Mr. Bingley could walk Jane to the ballroom. Mr. Collins walked behind the couple with Elizabeth in one arm and Mary on the other; Mr. and Mrs. Bennet walked in next; and the youngest - and silliest - walked in last.

Mr. Darcy made his way over to Elizabeth when he saw her walk in. After greeting everyone who was with her - and the two were left alone - he exclaimed, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Mrs. Harrington."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," said Elizabeth. Feeling a little bold she added, "You look nice too, Mr. Darcy." He smiled, thanked her, and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

Everyone was surprised to see the proud Mr. Darcy dancing with Mrs. Elizabeth Harrington! And the first set too! What was even stranger was the fact that he was conversing with her during their dance; he was even smiling and laughing at what she said. How handsome he looked to all the ladies that evening; many hearts yearned for the young man that night.

Too soon their set was over. Mr. Darcy walked Elizabeth to the punch bowl in order to quench their thirst. He wanted to request another dance later on the night, but he was not sure she would like to dance another. He did not care that people would speculate about his feelings towards Mrs. Harrington, but he did not know if she would like it.

They parted for the second set to dance with other partners, but their eyes never left each other. Elizabeth hated to admit it - even to herself - but she was starting to like Mr. Darcy very much. She enjoyed their conversations and seeing him smile.

Even though Elizabeth would have rather not danced with Mr. Collins, she promised her third set to him; and to their bad luck, all of her sisters had to put up with dancing with their cousin that night. Elizabeth was mortified at having such a partner; he continually made mistakes and spent a lot of time apologizing, which only made him miss more steps.

To Elizabeth's relief, the set was over and she was led to her sister Mary, who was with Miss Lucas. Elizabeth introduced the Charlotte to Mr. Collins, and because she paid a lot of attention to the parson, he immediately asked Miss Lucas to dance. Together Elizabeth and Mary laughed quietly at Charlotte's bad luck.

"I do hope he does not step on her toes nearly as much as he did with me!" said Mary.

"At least Charlotte can keep him entertained for a set, so that you do not have to dance with him again so soon after already obliging him."

"Yes, you are correct. I believe I shall go for some punch. Would you like some, Lizzy?"

"No thank you, Mary. I will stay here to watch Mr. Collins dance with Charlotte," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

When Mary left for refreshment, Mr. Darcy approached Elizabeth and asked her, "Have you been enjoying the evening, Mrs. Harrington?"

"It has been a very lovely night, Mr. Darcy; and you, sir?"

"I have enjoyed it very much, thank you."

"I hope you do not mind me asking but I see a lot of officers here, and there is one in particular who is missing. Was he excluded from the general invitation, sir?"

"Are you missing this officer, Mrs. Harrington?" asked Mr. Darcy, with a little jealousy on his face.

"No, Mr. Darcy, I only thought of him because of the number of red coats present. I thought that perhaps Mr. Bingley had excluded him from his invitation at your request, sir. I am glad he is not here; I do not feel comfortable in his presence," she quickly assured him.

He looked at her earnestly and said, "Bingley gave a general invitation and he did not exclude anyone from it; _he_ is not here because he was transferred to another regiment."

She nodded and commented on how strange it was for him to be transferred so soon after joining the militia stationed in Meryton. He told her that there was some evidence brought against him that made his superiors question whether he should be so near many respectable people. She just raised an eyebrow and wondered out loud who could have given that evidence to Colonel Forster.

Seeing that he only became serious with her question, she rapidly changed the subject by asking him when exactly he would be leaving to fetch his sister. He told her he would be leaving on the morrow, and hopefully would return a few days after that.

Sir William Lucas walked up to the pair and said to Mr. Darcy, "Sir, let me congratulate you on your superior dancing, and with such excellent partners! I have never seen such excellent dancing outside of St. James's. Do you often dance there, Mr. Darcy?"

"Never, sir."

"Dancing is a charming amusement; there is nothing like it after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society."

"Certainly, sir; and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world: every savage can dance."

"Well, your friend, Mr. Bingley, was generous in providing us with a chance to dance. If you are inclined to dance some more, sir, I can find you another partner."

In a very supercilious voice Mr. Darcy replied, "No, sir. Thank you, but I believe that even were I inclined to dance again, I could find my own partner."

"Well then, I see you want to continue your conversation with the lovely Mrs. Harrington: I shall not detain you any longer. Carry on!" With that, he left them to find another person to talk to.

Darcy sighed with relief at having rid them of Sir William so easily. He looked at Elizabeth expecting to see the same relief in her face, but he was surprised to see anger instead.

"Mrs. Harrington, are you alright?" he begged.

"Yes, sir, I thank you. I must get going." She walked away from him, and when she made it to the hallway, she felt his hand on her arm. Darcy asked her what the matter was, to which she replied with, "Why must you be so uncivil to Sir William?

"Uncivil? I was not uncivil to him. I was simply trying to rid us of his presence: he is very tiring. That is the problem with raising people of inferior birth to a higher rank. They do not know how to behave like they should with their new station."

"Pardon me? Just because he is tiring does not mean it has to do with his station or where he came from. If only your pride would let you see -"

"My pride?" he said in a dangerous voice.

"Yes your pride. Almost from the first moment of my acquaintance with you, your manners impressed me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others. I tried to overlook it, sir, especially since our talk in the library, but I cannot. I believe I even started to admire you for who you are, but with this proof of your manners, I see that you have not changed at all. I can no longer be silent on the matter. You must see that your -"

"You have said quite enough, madam. I perfectly comprehend your feelings. Please forgive me for having taken so much of your time, and accept my best wishes for your health and happiness." With that, he bowed and left her without giving her another glance.

Elizabeth was stunned into silence. She knew what she had said was true, but it was not the best way to deal with Mr. Darcy's pride. She did not want to end their friendship, not when she was starting to feel something for him; all she meant to do was correct his behavior, but the anger she had felt at that moment, did not allow her to measure her words. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She tried to regain her composure to return to the ballroom, but she could not stop crying.

Mr. Darcy was very angry. He had already known that she felt angry about his conduct, but he had thought that he had proven her wrong. Had he not declared himself to her, despite her silly family and poor relations? And had not he approved of Bingley's union with Miss Bennet as well?

He returned to the ballroom to wait for supper and Mr. Bingley's announcement: afterwards he would retire for the night with the pretext of having to rest well before traveling to London. He would have to pretend with Bingley that he was to come back, but in reality, he did not plan to return to Hertfordshire.

Mr. Darcy saw Elizabeth walk in the ballroom about ten minutes after he had entered it himself. She was pale and it seemed she had shed some tears: he almost went to comfort her when he remembered she would probably not want him near her; and besides, he was angry at her. He seethed in anger for a few minutes, but then he thought that he was willing to forgive her if she apologized.

Elizabeth wanted to ask for forgiveness, but she could not face Mr. Darcy after being so cruel to him. She saw him standing far away from anyone else with a scowl on his handsome face. Oh how she wished she could make that look go away from his face! Though she was not in love with him, she liked him enough to hurt when he was hurt.

At long last, supper was announced and everyone made their way over feast upon the white soup. Elizabeth found a seat near her mother and father and began her meal in relative peace; however, that changed as soon as Mrs. Bennet had eaten enough to satiate her hunger. Mrs. Bennet began speaking in a loud voice of what fine carriages and homes her daughter Jane would have. She told her jealous friend, Lady Lucas, that her daughter would have more pin money than she would know what to do with; and Jane was her second daughter to marry well, which was more than any of _her_ acquaintances could say of their own daughters.

In vain did Elizabeth endeavor to hush her mother. She attempted to get her father to silence Mrs. Bennet and her embarrassing conversation; alas, Mr. Bennet only winked at her and continued to listen to his wife talk. She looked over to her right to see Mr. Darcy sitting near enough her family to hear what was being said. Elizabeth blushed with mortification; and when she saw that he was looking at her younger sisters who were sitting with young officers, flirting and laughing a little too loud to be proper, she almost ran out of the room out of humiliation.

Realizing that her family was not going to stop their ridiculous behavior, she ate her supper in silence and ignored everyone around her. At times she could feel Mr. Darcy's eyes on her, but she never acknowledged him; he should not see her mortification! How she longed to take back the words she had said to him; now he was undoubtedly congratulating himself on escaping such a family!

When supper was over, Mr. Darcy made his excuses to his friend. He did not bid goodnight to Miss Bingley, knowing that if he did, she would only insist on keeping him downstairs. He did not see Elizabeth before he left for his room, which was for the best. Darcy thought that if he did see her, he would be compelled to argue his case and plead for her forgiveness. He could not make a fool of himself, especially when he was sure that she would not welcome his presence. So with a heavy heart, he left for his room and tried in vain to rest before his departure for London.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Mr. Darcy arrived to his London town house the day after the ball, and since there were no mishaps slow his pace, he arrived on the appointed hour. He and Mr. Bingley had planned on traveling together, but since Mr. Darcy had said he would stay in London longer than planned, Mr. Bingley took his own carriage to return as soon as possible. Bingley had to settle some business and purchase a marriage license: Mr. Darcy had to settle his heart.

When Mr. Darcy entered his town home, he was ambushed by his younger sister. She had heard him arrive, and so she waited for him in the entrance. After many hugs and kissed were given by both, they made their way over to the drawing room.

"Shall I call for tea, brother?" Miss Darcy asked. When he replied in the affirmative, she rang for some tea to be brought. "How are you, William? I have missed you so! I am glad that you are taking me to Netherfield with you."

"I am well, dear Georgiana. I am also glad that you are coming with me; however, we will not be able to leave as soon as I had said. I have much to take care of here."

When she was about to reply, they were interrupted by a maid who brought their tea. Georgiana looked at her brother with a questioning expression on her young face, but he only ignored her. When at last they were left to themselves Georgiana asked her question.

"Does your lady know that you are staying longer than planned? I am so eager to meet her, brother."

He looked away as she spoke and replied with, "She does not know for I did not tell her."

"Why, dear William? In your letter you had said that you admired her very much. Did you change your mind?"

"No my dear, but I would rather not talk of it now. Now let us enjoy the tea and tell me everything you have been doing since I left you."

Brother and sister sipped their tea and talked of everything except for what both really wanted to talk of. Mr. Darcy was happy to see his sister, but he was upset on how things were left with Elizabeth. He retired early that night to rest, but he only tossed and turned most of the night thinking of Mrs. Harrington.

In Longbourn the day after the ball, Elizabeth and Jane walked outside to have a moment of peace. The rest of the household was fatigued from the night's exercise and so everyone was in a fool mood. Mrs. Bennet and the youngest sisters were continually complaining of fatigue and not being able to go to Meryton to visit Mrs. Phillips, since it was not customary to call on others after a ball.

Jane was all smiles when she spoke of the ball. She told Elizabeth of all the congratulations she had received and how attentive Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were to her. Elizabeth smiled and was happy for her sister, but she was still upset with herself for the argument she had had with Mr. Darcy.

Jane noticed her sadness and asked, "Lizzy, what is the matter? Since last night you have been despondent, my dear sister."

"Nothing is the matter with me, dearest. I am just a little tired, that is all," said Elizabeth to Jane.

"I do not believe that, Lizzy. I saw that something happened between you and Mr. Darcy. Do not look so surprised, dear; I saw the two of you walk out of the ballroom only to return with grim expressions. Please tell me, Lizzy."

Elizabeth could not resist any longer so she told her sister everything, including the proposal. Jane was astonished to hear of Mr. Darcy having any feelings at all, but was much more surprised that those feelings were directed towards her sister. Jane tried to comfort Elizabeth, but nothing she said helped; however, she was sure Mr. Darcy would forgive Elizabeth.

"And if he does not, Jane? I am just now starting to like the man only to have him despise me now. Oh how I wish I could have kept my tongue! I could have told him in a better way."

"Lizzy dear, do not blame yourself too harshly. You made a mistake; he will realize that soon and will forgive you. He is not a bad man, he will not hold it against you, Lizzy, and especially if he feels as strongly as he said he did."

"I hope you are right, Jane. He is to return with Mr. Bingley; we will see if indeed he does return."

"You will see, dear sister that he shall return soon and will call on you too."

Three days after the ball, Mr. Collins returned from Lucas Lodge with shocking news: he was engaged to Miss Lucas! Had Elizabeth not been told by Charlotte earlier that day, she would have been incredulous. Though she thought Mr. Collins ridiculous, she accepted the fact that her friend was to marry him, if only to secure her future.

Mrs. Bennet was very angry. She had believed that Mr. Collins was to offer for one of her daughters; but now that she thought of it, she could not recall any of them showing any interest in him. Nonetheless, she was offended and stayed in her rooms the following day. He should have paid more attention to her daughters and made amends to them by marrying one of them! Not Lydia, of course, she was destined for a richer man; but perhaps Mary could have done for him.

That same day Mr. Bingley returned from London alone. He called on the ladies to announce that he had procured the license ad was ready to marry Miss Bennet on the day that she chose. Jane and Mrs. Bennet - by miracle - agreed to have the marriage in two months, giving them enough time to prepare for it.

Elizabeth was happy for her sister, but she could not help but be sad at the fact that Mr. Darcy had not returned to Hertfordshire with Mr. Bingley. She asked Mr. Bingley of Mr. Darcy, to which he replied that he had much more business to attend to than he had thought. Bingley was not sure when Darcy was to return, but he was sure he would be back some time or another. Everyone was very excited about the wedding and the holidays that no one but Jane noticed Elizabeth's melancholy.

* * *

><p>"Brother, when are we to leave for Hertfordshire? It has been more than a week since you arrived, and you said we would leave soon," Miss Darcy said to Mr. Darcy. She had found him in his study staring out the window.<p>

He turned to look at her, and with a sad smile said, "I do not know, dear."

"Why not, William? I thought you wanted me to meet a young lady in Hertfordshire. Why have you changed your mind, brother?" She walked over to Darcy and placed a hand on his arm.

He patted her hand and after much thought, he told her everything that had occurred between Elizabeth and him. Darcy revealed that he still loved Mrs. Harrington, but was afraid of seeing her refusal in her eyes. He could not deal with the heart break.

"But brother, if you do not return, you will never know whether she is willing to forgive your pride. You said you thought she was warming up to you? Perhaps there is still hope. Let us go to Netherfield: I want to meet the young lady who has captured your heart."

"I do want to return, dear, but I fear it is too late. I now realize that I judge people too much based on their status. Have I always been so proud, Georgiana? Why did I not realize my actions were hurting others? And what if I cannot change that for Elizabeth? She could never accept me like this. Elizabeth would not be happy with me if I treated her family as if they are not worth my notice. I do realize now that I have been incorrect in my views. I recall knowing people above our station being very silly and ignorant, and they were born into their class."

"Brother, knowing your faults is the first step to correcting them. Everyone has faults, and it is never too late to change. Change for her, brother; change for you."

Mr. Darcy smiled at his sister and hugged her. He told her to have her things ready to leave on the morrow. With excitement, Miss Darcy left her brother to ready her things. She would finally meet this Mrs. Harrington.

* * *

><p>Jane and Elizabeth wanted to enjoy the beautiful sunshine they were having that they, so the sisters decided to pick some flowers. While they were outside, they heard a carriage approach. As soon as they saw that the carriage had the Darcy crest, they gathered all of their things and walked towards the front of the house.<p>

Elizabeth became very nervous at the prospect of seeing Mr. Darcy. She had not known that he had returned, and so she did not have time to prepare for a meeting with Mr. Darcy. Jane noticed her uneasiness and said some encouraging words to Elizabeth as they went to greet their visitors.

Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, and a young lady disembarked from the carriage; Jane and Elizabeth greeted the men, and when introduced to Miss Darcy, they invited the whole party inside. Once inside, Elizabeth sat next to Miss Darcy. She wanted to get to know the young lady she had heard so much about.

Miss Darcy was as tall as Elizabeth: she was pretty, but not as handsome as her brother. She was quiet and at first gave off an air of conceit, but on getting her to talk more, Elizabeth noticed she was just shy. She started to feel for the young lady, so Elizabeth tried to talk of only things she thought Miss Darcy would have a lot of knowledge about.

Mr. Darcy watched the two ladies talk. He was happy that the two ladies cared about were getting along well and seemed to like each other. He hoped that one day they may become sisters so that Elizabeth could help draw out his young sister from herself.

When it came time to leave, Mr. Bingley invited the whole family to dine the next day with him and his sisters to celebrate the Darcys' arrival. Mrs. Bennet readily accepted and the party left for Netherfield. Elizabeth excused herself to her room to reflect on her feelings. She had not known of their arrival yesterday evening, so she had been surprised to see the Darcy carriage that day. Her heart fluttered when she remembered seeing Mr. Darcy again. If it was possible, he was even more handsome than she remembered. Elizabeth was so happy he had returned because she could finally talk to him and ask for forgiveness: but would he listen? Maybe he had come back since he had promised his sister.

When the Darcy siblings and Bingley arrived at Netherfield, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst commandeered Miss Darcy, and so Darcy and his sister did not have a change to talk that day until they were readying themselves for dinner. So, Mr. Darcy waited outside his sister's door to escort her to the dining room. When she was ready, they walked slowly so that they could talk.

"What did you think of Mrs. Harrington, Georgiana?"

"I liked her. She is very nice and witty; and she did not flatter me like other young ladies who only seek to befriend me for you, William," said Miss Darcy. "I am certain I saw her looking at you more often than she ought."

He smiled at this and told her what he knew of Elizabeth. Miss Darcy listened cheerfully; she was glad to see her serious brother so merry. She hoped Mrs. Harrington would give her brother another chance at proving himself to her. She could not bear to see him suffer if Mrs. Harrington did not give him another opportunity.

The next day, the Bennet family arrived on time for dinner with the Netherfield inhabitants. Though Mr. and Miss Darcy would have liked to be seated with Mrs. Harrington, Miss Bingley made sure that they were both as far away as possible from the widow and seated next to her. Even though they were so far apart, Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's eyes were always finding each other across the table.

When the women left for the drawing room, Miss Darcy sat next to Elizabeth; she conveniently did not hear Miss Bingley's invitation to sit next to her. Elizabeth was happy that Miss Darcy sat next to her; she liked the young girl and hoped to get to know her more.

"Miss Darcy, I hear from different people that you play the pianoforte very well. Shall we hear you today?"

"I do not think I play that well, Mrs. Harrington, but thank you. I do not like playing for such a large group. My brother tells me you play very well indeed."

"I do not play well at all: I need to practice more," laughed Elizabeth. "I think your brother exaggerated on my behalf."

"No, he always tells the absolute truth! With me, perhaps, he is too kind, but he would never exaggerate your talent! I should love to hear you play, Mrs. Harrington," earnestly cried Miss Darcy.

Elizabeth smiled at the young lady. She clearly adored her brother. Elizabeth replied to Miss Darcy's entreaty with, "I will play for you if you play for me, Miss Darcy; however, I will warn you that Mr. Darcy has exaggerated my ability very much."

After Miss Darcy agreed to Elizabeth's plan, they continued talking of music and such until the men joined the ladies. Upon seeing them together, Mr. Darcy went directly to his sister and Mrs. Harrington. He sat next to his sister, ready to assist if there be a lull in the conversation. He wanted them to get along and was willing to help ease any awkwardness between them, but on hearing them talk, he was almost convinced that they had known each other longer than they really did.

The Darcys were too engrossed in the conversation they were having with Mrs. Harrington to notice the behavior of the youngest Bennets and the mother. Though they were not being loud, they were being vulgar. Mrs. Bennet was asking inappropriate questions of Mr. Bingley's worth; the two youngest were arguing about whom a certain officer liked best; and Mr. Bennet just watched with amusement the behavior of his family.

Miss Bingley's and Mrs. Hurst's faces showed all their disdain towards the Bennet family. Miss Bingley looked with exasperation as the Darcy siblings laughed along with Mrs. Harrington and seemed not to notice the others' behavior. How could the Darcys be so blind to the Bennets' manners? There was nothing they could do to stop Mr. Bingley's marriage without causing scandal, but perhaps they could prevent an attachment between the Darcys and Bennets?

The night ended too quickly for most, so the Bennets had to order their carriage to leave. Elizabeth had such a wonderful time with the Darcy siblings. She liked Miss Darcy even though she was very shy; but Elizabeth was drawing her out little by little. Mr. Darcy was being very polite and attentive to her, and so she was excited because it seemed that he may forgive her cruel comments. She only needed an opportunity to talk to him more privately.

Mr. Darcy also enjoyed the evening. He was very proud of his sister for playing in front of such a large group and that she played well. When Mrs. Harrington had played and sang for them, he was entranced; though his sister was more accomplished on the pianoforte, Elizabeth's manner was delightful and her voice was pleasing. Mr. Darcy was so captivated by Elizabeth's performance that he did not notice how many people watched him and started to suspect of his feelings for the widow.

Almost a whole week passed in which Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Harrington saw each other often, but did not have a chance to talk privately. It seemed as if no one wanted to grant the couple a private moment: the weather was too cold to walk outside, and everyone was needed to help with preparations for the holidays and the wedding. Both were becoming desperate that they hardly paid attention to others when in they were in the same room. No one seemed to mind, since everyone was preoccupied with other things in their mind: the only people who noticed the couple's inattentiveness were Jane and Miss Darcy.

What made matters worse was that the Darcys were to leave for Matlock in a few days. Darcy was not sure if when he would see Elizabeth again, he would have a chance to speak to her privately. With the wedding, he was sure he would not see her often until that event took place; and after that, he could see her in London, but only with others around, if he kept to the rules of propriety. Since her companion was to marry, Elizabeth would have to hire a companion or one of her other sisters take Miss Bennet's place; would that new companion allow them a moment of privacy? Perhaps he could call on her, ask for a private moment to talk. Would Elizabeth allow him a private moment?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Gardiner family arrived in Longbourn a week and a half before Christmas. They were to spend the holidays with the Bennets; return to London after with Mrs. Bennet, Jane, and Elizabeth; then return for the wedding at the end of January. Elizabeth and Jane were very happy to see their favorite aunt, uncle, and cousins. They, in turn, loved the eldest Bennet sisters.

"My dear Elizabeth, we have missed you so much! It is very strange for the children not to see you at least once a week like they are used to. Though they do enjoy listening to me read your letters, they rather see you!" said Mrs. Gardiner to her niece after everyone was settled and the children had been taken to the nursery.

"I have missed you all as well, dear Aunt; though I love the country, I do miss being able to see you all often like I do when in London."

"You look very well, Lizzy. I can see that you are enjoying your stay in Longbourn," said Mrs. Gardiner. She added in a whisper, "Tell me, Lizzy, is it a young man that has brought the life back into your eyes?"

Elizabeth looked away with some alarm, but she soon realized her mistake: she was giving her aunt more reason to suspect her. "No, Aunt, I have just made the most of the country air. Also, my family has restored me to my prior self."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled at her niece and decided not to push her into admitting anything. She knew of there being that young man who was interested in Elizabeth through Jane. Jane had included in her letters that Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were becoming rather close to each other this last month; it was something her vivacious niece had neglected to tell her.

Mrs. Gardiner did not know Mr. Darcy, but she did know of him. She was from a town near his estate called Lambton, which was not five miles from Pemberley. She knew he was very rich and never heard bad word of him. She was eager to meet the young man who admired her most clever niece.

Her wish came true the next day when Mr. Bingley and Mr. and Miss Darcy called on the Bennet family. To Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Darcy seemed like a reserved man and Miss Darcy a shy girl. She felt for them, being surrounded by so many people, but perhaps they were trying to get to know Elizabeth's family and it was well worth the sacrifice.

When Darcy and his sister arrived at Longbourn, they were surprised to find so many people assembled in the parlor. What was even worse for Mr. Darcy was that those new people were the brother and sister-in-law of Mrs. Bennet! The low connections that were in trade and lived in Cheapside! If Mrs. Bennet's character was vulgar, he could only imagine her brother's manners. With such relations, how could his dear Georgiana ever accept Elizabeth as a sister?

Mr. Darcy was very surprised to see how Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner looked and acted as if people of fashion. Both were very genteel, informed, and behaved. He was amazed that Mr. Gardiner was Mrs. Bennet's brother. Darcy enjoyed a quiet conversation with Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner about fishing and hunting. He was glad that perhaps he could invite Mr. Bennet and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner to Pemberley and not be ashamed of such people meeting his acquaintances.

Elizabeth was glad to see Mr. and Miss Darcy. She was eager for them to meet her favorite aunt and uncle and prove to Mr. Darcy that because one was in trade, did not mean they were vulgar and uneducated. She saw with happiness that Mr. Darcy was enjoying his conversation with her father and uncle. She smiled at the three, just as Mr. Darcy looked up at her. When he returned the smile, Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner looked at both with smiles of their own. Blushing, she looked away and tried to attend to Mrs. Gardiner's and Miss Darcy's conversation.

"I admire her work, Mrs. Gardiner, and I have only just now started reading her work. I will pick up the next book once I finish this one. Do you enjoy her works as well, Mrs. Harrington?"

"I am sorry, I did not hear of whom you speak of," said Elizabeth with a little guilt showing in her features. The two ladies were not surprised, as they had seen her looking towards the men's side of the room.

Miss Darcy smiled and replied, "We were speaking of Mrs. Radcliffe's works. I have just now started to read her novels."

"I have read her works, and I enjoyed them very much. Which novel are you reading, Miss Darcy?"

"I am reading _The Castles of Athlin and Dunbayne_.I have also read _The Romance of the Forest_. I am glad my brother did not forbid me reading her novels."

"I have read those and _The Mysteries of Udolpho_," said Elizabeth. Mrs. Gardiner stated that she had read all three novels, and so the three enjoyed a conversation of the two novels that Miss Darcy had read.

When it was time for the Darcys to depart, Mr. Darcy announced that they were to leave Hertfordshire in three days, and they would call on them again to take their leave in two days. He let everyone know that they would be back a week before the wedding.

Though Elizabeth had known that they were going to leave before the holidays, she was still surprised that the time had come so quickly. Still she had not talked to Mr. Darcy! She even doubted that she never would get the chance to do so. If he did return a week before the wedding, Elizabeth was sure that they would be too busy readying for the wedding to have a moment alone; unless, she met him in London before returning to Longbourn.

With these thoughts, she said in a quiet voice as Miss Darcy stood to leave, "Miss Darcy, you must have tea with me while in London. I would like to get to know you better, and I feel that we have not had time to do so."

Miss Darcy was grateful to Elizabeth for having invited her. She liked Mrs. Harrington and was upset that perhaps they would not see much of each other because of the wedding preparations; and after that, they would not see each other hardly ever if they did not have common acquaintances. So, she readily accepted her invitation and planned on calling on her when both in London.

After Mr. and Miss Darcy left Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet started planning with Jane and Mr. Bingley for the wedding. Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner were not needed at the moment so they decided to visit the children in the nursery and read to them. As they made their way very slowly to the nursery, Mrs. Gardiner began to tell Elizabeth of her views on the Darcys.

"I liked Miss Darcy very much. She is a good girl and very well educated. I should like to get to know her better. It seemed that she liked you a lot too, Elizabeth. What do you think of Mr. Darcy? At first he was very reserved, but then he seemed very comfortable with your father and uncle; but you must have noticed, as I saw you looking in their direction quite often."

"Aunt, I was looking at all in the room, not just at that particular group."

"Lizzy, has Mr. Darcy always liked you this much? Do you return those feelings? Yes, I have known for a time that you and Mr. Darcy have been getting closer, dear niece, and thanks to your sister! You have neglected telling me anything of import it seems."

"Aunt, there is nothing to tell, that is why I have not told you anything; and in regards to his feelings, I do not know what they are, since he has not confided in me recently."

"What do you mean recently?"

Elizabeth realized her mistake as soon as she had finished speaking. How could she dissuade her aunt that Mr. Darcy had not already said something to her about his feelings? Luckily, as soon as she had made the blunder, they had arrived at the nursery, so she opened the door and greeted her cousins.

Elizabeth knew that her aunt would not forget her words, but she was sure that Mrs. Gardiner would not pressure her into revealing something she did not want to reveal. One day she knew she would have to explain, but that day was not anytime soon. Elizabeth would wait to see what came of her relationship with Mr. Darcy before revealing more to her aunt about her and his feelings.

* * *

><p>The holidays passed with alacrity, as if there were some sort of race to the end of the year. Much of the speed of the days was attributed to a flurry of preparations, dinners, gatherings, etc. The Bennets, Gardiners, Bingleys, and Hursts, enjoyed their days and spent much of them together, to the chagrin of Miss Bingley.<p>

Almost every night there was some gathering with the principal people of the area, and so the engaged couple never had a chance to talk privately in the evenings. It mattered not, for Mr. Bingley was sure to be in Longbourn the next day, right after breakfast, to make up for lost time. However, even those moments were sometimes taken away from the couple by Mrs. Bennet. So it seemed that everyone was losing their private moments, and Elizabeth could relate to her sister's frustration.

Jane and Elizabeth spent as much time as possible together, knowing that these were their last days together before Jane would have less time for her sister. Though they had gone through the same thing before Elizabeth married Mr. Harrington, it seemed as if that was completely forgotten by the two when thinking of this separation as being the first.

Time finally came for the Gardiners, Mrs. Bennet, Jane, and Elizabeth to leave for London. Mrs. Bennet and Jane were to stay with Elizabeth so that they would not inconvenience Mrs. Gardiner, but they would meet with her every day because she knew all the best warehouses.

The first few days were dedicated to looking for Jane's trousseau. Though Jane and Elizabeth generally liked to shop, these days of hunting for the trousseau were exhausting. Jane was tired of being prodded and measured, choosing the best dress styles for her figure, determining what lace and ribbon she should purchase, and having to decide between which linen was best for her style. Elizabeth feeling for her sister, took over some of the decisions at the end of each day; she knew enough of Jane's preferences that she could make a decision without having to ask her sister.

After five days of shopping, Elizabeth and Jane decided to take a day off. They decided they would not venture out of the house because they wanted to rest, and because it was raining they could not even go out if they wanted. Elizabeth, Jane, Mrs. Bennet, and Mrs. Gardiner sat in Elizabeth's parlor, embroidering some of Jane's trousseau. Elizabeth was a little distracted from her work as she kept listening for the door every time she heard a carriage. Miss Darcy was expected for tea that day.

At last, there was a knock at the front door, and within a few minutes, Mr. and Miss Darcy were shown into the parlor. The ladies rose and curtsied to their visitors with smiles: all were genuinely happy to see each other. The usual greetings were given and the usual inquiries of family members and mutual friends were made before the group took their seats.

After everyone had a cup of tea, Mr. Darcy sat next to Elizabeth. He leaned towards her, a little too close for comfort. Elizabeth was concerned that her family might be upset at his proximity. She noticed that the ladies were not paying them any attention; they were all too wrapped up in whatever it was that they were talking about.

"Mrs. Harrington, I think this may be the only opportunity I will have any time soon to speak, somewhat, privately with you. Forgive me for speaking so frankly, but I fear we do not have much time: I want to apologize to you, and with time I shall apologize to Sir William Lucas for my behavior. Please, let me finish, Mrs. Harrington. I - I do not know when I became such an arrogant man, but I now realize I am mistaken to think of those of lower status as uneducated and not worth my notice. I hope to one day prove to you, Mrs. Harrington, that I have changed and that I mean to continue to change my behavior." He moved to grab her free hand, but then he recalled that they were in company. Darcy moved his hand back to its place.

"Mr. Darcy, thank you for apologizing. I also want to - need to - apologize to you for my cruel words. You have no idea how much my words have haunted me since that night. I wished to apologize, but I never got the chance to do so -"

"Do not apologize for the truth, Mrs. Harrington. You were right: I cannot believe I had become such a man; but for you, Eliz - Mrs. Harrington, I can change. I have changed. I admit I was angry at first, but I learned the truth of your words soon enough and I had only to be ashamed of my conduct. That is why I did not return with Bingley, until my sister convinced me to not give you up. I am ready to show you how much I have changed for you. I am ready to fight for your love."

Elizabeth became red and looked down at her cup. Her heart beat a little too quickly for comfort. She grinned and looked up at him only to see him watching her. Elizabeth was so overwhelmed with feeling that she felt she could not breathe. Elizabeth noticed that his eyes showed a lot of emotion and that he was breathing a little too heavily. She wanted for him to know how much her feelings had changed towards him - even before he had apologized - but now was not the time nor the place to reveal such things.

She looked over to the ladies to make sure they were still distracted, but she noticed that Miss Darcy was watching them. When Mr. Darcy saw Elizabeth looking at the ladies, he turned and saw his sister looking at them with a smile. Both Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth separated and talked of insignificant things. They continually touched each other slightly, as if by accident. A couple of times their knees would bump, or their hands would grace when passing more tea. Their interaction, it seemed, was fueled by who could get the other to blush more.

Unknown to Darcy and Elizabeth, everyone but Mrs. Bennet had noticed the couple's interaction. Each was not aware that the others had noticed, so all three one after the other tried to distract the others to give the pair some privacy. Had Mrs. Bennet noticed, she would be celebrating having another daughter on the brink of marriage, and to a man worth ten thousand a year!

The Darcys enjoyed their time with the Bennets and Mrs. Gardiner, but like all good things, it had to come to an end. Reluctantly, the two parties separated with promises of calling on each other before they left for Longbourn. The ladies would call on Mr. and Miss Darcy the day after the next, a day before their departure for Hertfordshire.

Mr. Darcy bowed over Elizabeth's hand. After looking to see if anyone was watching them, he whispered near her ear, "May I call on you when in Hertfordshire?"

Beaming, Elizabeth replied in the affirmative, wishing they were already in the country where they could have more privacy. With that, the Darcy siblings left, both with high hopes of one day uniting the two families.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Elizabeth decided to walk to a book store she had seen on their way to the shop earlier that morning. She was tired of being indoors, so she could use a good walk. She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards her destination. The day was clear but a little cool, nothing she could not handle. It seemed many had the same idea, as the streets were crowded with people. Perhaps it may be attributed to the fact that the day before had been dreary.

Elizabeth stopped to look past a shop's window, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Harrington! Mrs. Harrington, how do you do? I was not expecting to see you in London," said Mr. Wickham. He had yet to take his hand from her shoulder.

She replied appropriately; but in an effort to remove his hand without being rude, she stepped a little to side, which gave him a hint to remove his hand. To her annoyance, he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Just as she was about to reprimand him for taking such liberties, he said, "Which way were you heading, Mrs. Harrington? I would like to accompany you there."

"There is no need, sir. I was headed for the book store down this road; it is not too far from here. I thank you, Mr. Wickham, but -"

"No need to thank me, Mrs. Harrington, I would be glad to walk you there," said Wickham a little too loudly. He took her hand and placed it on his arm and began walking towards the book store. She was angry at his forwardness, but she did not dare make a scene. He continued talking without noticing her apprehension, "It is a shame that I was transferred to another regiment. I was very comfortable in Meryton; yet, it seems that I have a rich and powerful enemy that can manipulate me however he should like."

Elizabeth pretended not to understand to whom Mr. Wickham was referring to, so she asked, "Whom are you speaking of, sir? And why would this person have such a grudge against you?"

"Mr. Darcy, of course: He is bitter and resentful towards me; and since I am too lowly to reside even in the same county as he, he paid off my colonel to transfer me. That is exactly how he is, Mrs. Harrington. He is arrogant and proud and cannot have any one near him who is willing to expose his true character to the rest of the world."

Elizabeth frowned, but said nothing. She was sure that there was a good reason for Mr. Darcy's interference. She recalled him saying something of Mr. Wickham's transfer during the ball, but after the ball she never thought of asking him to clarify.

Unknown to Elizabeth, Mr. Wickham had deserted his post because of some pressure from the other soldiers to pay his debts of honor. The merchants had also started to refuse him credit until he paid off his current bills. He had no choice other than to flee in the middle of the night a week ago and hide in London. What great luck that he had run into the lovely Mrs. Harrington, who had a good income. Perhaps he could marry her, or at least bed her and become her lover. He knew widows were notorious for taking on lovers.

With these thoughts, Wickham decided to woo the lady. He pulled her closer to his side and patted her hand.

"Mrs. Harrington, how lonely you must be since your husband passed away. I wager that you want a man to keep you company in your lonely hours, am I right?"

"Mr. Wickham, I shall not answer such an impudent question, and I will forgive your impertinence if you not bother me to reply." Feeling uncomfortable and appalled with Wickham, she tried to remove her hand from his grip.

He only held on tighter, almost to the point of giving her pain. He smiled and said, "I know how you widows are, madam. I shall not breathe a word to another soul, if you needed company some time or another."

"Sir! You forget that you are speaking with a lady! Please stop this nonsense and let me go. I shall be fine on my own. Good day."

She struggled against him, trying not to attract attention to them, but he held on tight. His face was twisted into a sneer, which made the usually handsome man look hideous. When she was about to give up and cause a scene, Mr. Darcy appeared in front of the couple. As soon as Mr. Wickham was aware of Darcy's presence, he let go of Elizabeth's hand. He turned pale and began to mumble his apologies to Elizabeth.

"Wickham, you must thank Mrs. Harrington for saving your skin. Were it not for her presence, you would be out cold this minute. Do not make me forget her presence and leave this instance. Do not ever approach Mrs. Harrington again unless you want to suffer the consequences: do I make myself clear?" said Mr. Darcy with a tone that was dangerous and even scared Elizabeth.

Saying something unintelligible, Wickham walked away from Darcy and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was so relieved that Mr. Wickham had left that she was almost over come with emotional tears. She thanked Mr. Darcy for saving her from such a horrible man. He offered to accompany her where ever she was headed, and she accepted.

They walked in silence until Darcy said, "Mrs. Harrington, I know not what Mr. Wickham said to you, but whatever it was, pay no heed to it. Wickham is not a good man, madam."

"No, he is not a good man." Elizabeth paused before blurting out, "Why is it that he dislikes you so much, Mr. Darcy?" She clapped a hand over her mouth and apologized for her brazen question.

"No apology needed, Mrs. Harrington. I believe Wickham has never liked me very much. We were good friends as children - or at least _I_ thought him my friend. His father was my father's steward, and so we grew up together. My father doted on Wickham: he was his godson, and so he thinks I envied him.

"When old Mr. Wickham died, my father believed he was doing the correct thing in spoiling him because had lost his father. Father cared for Wickham financially, and he even sent him to school with me. There, Mr. Wickham became wild. As you know, he was friends with your husband. What they did does not matter, and it is not fit for a lady to hear about, so I shall not go into details. Nevertheless, I finally saw who he really was and I cut all ties with Wickham; my father never found out the truth about Wickham, and I am glad. Had he known, it would have devastated him.

"On my father's death bed, he asked me to help Wickham advance as much as possible as a clergy man. I, despite all my feelings towards Wickham, agreed and offered the living when available. Wickham gave up the living in exchange for three thousand pounds to study law; which, I doubted very much. I gladly gave over the money, thinking that was the end of our association.

"How wrong I was, and I should have known it. Sooner than I thought possible, Wickham returned, demanding the living, saying he was not interested in law but in the church. You can imagine my anger, Mrs. Harrington, when he dared ask for more. I denied him the request, naturally."

"How dreadful that he dared to return for more!" said Elizabeth. She squeezed his arm, partly to sympathize, and partly to stop him since they had arrived to their destination. They stood by the window, but did not enter the shop.

"And that is not the worst, Mrs. Harrington. Last summer, Georgiana took a house in Ramsgate, at the suggestion of her then companion, a Mrs. Younge. She thought that Georgiana needed a little fresh air to liven her up, and so I settled her there. Unbeknownst to us, Mrs. Younge's credentials were fabricated; she had applied for the position upon Wickham's request, so that she could keep Wickham informed of my sister's situation.

"So, once my sister was settled in Ramsgate, Mr. Wickham arrived. He courted her and convinced her that she was in love with him. Thus convinced, she was talked into eloping with the rogue; by chance, I arrived before their elopement day, she confessed it all to me, and I stopped the disaster. Needless to say, my sister was distraught."

"How shocking! Surely he wanted revenge on you!"

"And her dowry of thirty thousand pounds," said he. "You see, this is why I told his colonel the truth of Wickham. I did not want my sister to run into him while in Hertfordshire, or for him to harm any of the ladies in Meryton."

Elizabeth exhausted herself after many minutes of pronouncing Mr. Wickham the most evil of all men. Both fell silent; they were lost in their thoughts until they were brought back to reality by a large group of laughing ladies. With this awakening, they entered the shop only to look around aimlessly. Elizabeth could not keep her eyes away from Mr. Darcy, and neither could he keep from staring at her.

Shortly after, they decided to head back to the shop where Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Gardiner, and Jane were in, and so the couple walked out the door to a beautiful day. They were silent, lost in their thoughts, not noticing any one around them as they walked. Once they had reached the shop, Mr. Darcy bade Elizabeth farewell and left her with her family.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A week and a half after arriving in London, Jane, Elizabeth, and Mrs. Bennet returned to Longbourn with Jane's entire trousseau crammed in every nook and cranny of their carriage. The roads were in worse condition than they were when they traveled to London, so it took them a lot longer to get to Longbourn than they had thought. Thankfully, Mrs. Bennet had slept most of the trip, giving Jane and Elizabeth some peace to talk of what they wanted.

A few days after Elizabeth's arrival to Hertfordshire, the Darcys arrived in the country to witness the union of Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet. Mr. Darcy brought along his cousin to meet the woman who had his heart. Mr. and Miss Darcy and their cousin called on the Bennets the day after their arrival in Hertfordshire. Elizabeth was outside, reading, according to her mother, when they entered her parlor. Mr. Darcy volunteered to bring in Mrs. Harrington to meet his cousin.

Mr. Darcy approached Elizabeth with a smile on his face. Though he had seen her approximately a week ago, he had missed her quite a lot. When she, her sister, and mother had called on them to take their leave, he had not had a chance to talk to her. He wanted to continue talk more with Elizabeth, because he had felt a great relief within himself when he opened up to her. Darcy trusted her, more than he had ever trusted anyone else.

Elizabeth looked peaceful and beautiful in the shade of a grove. She intently read a letter she had in her hand, not noticing any of her surroundings. Her blue bonnet sat next to her, along with a book and a shawl. It seemed as if she was planning to spend an ample amount of time outdoors that day.

When Elizabeth heard someone approaching her, she looked up. She beamed when she saw that it was Mr. Darcy walking towards her. He smiled in return, the biggest smile she had ever seen him give anyone. She stood up from her seat to welcome the young man. When he was standing in front of her, he took her hand and gave it a kiss. She smiled and welcomed him: she was pleased that he had finally come to Hertfordshire.

Once all of the pleasantries were given, Elizabeth invited him to return with her indoors to take some tea. He thanked her, but he would rather sit outside for a while, since it was such a lovely day, despite it being slightly cold. Instead, he moved her things off to the other end of the bench and sat next to her. He looked at her a little uneasily; it seemed that he was very nervous.

After a few moments of Darcy attempting to talk, he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Again he hesitated, so he kissed her hand instead.

"Mr. Darcy, are you well?" asked Elizabeth. She looked at him worriedly. She was not sure if she knew what he wanted.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Harrington. I am just a little nervous. I am not sure on how I will be received if I confess my feelings."

"You will never know until you do so, sir. What if those feelings are reciprocated?" She looked down at their hands and squeezed his hand.

Darcy became so happy at her words that he took her chin in his hand and lifted it so that she was looking at him. Both smiled at the other, very much in love. Once he saw the answer to his unspoken question in her eyes, he became brave and said, "Mrs. Harrington - Elizabeth - I must tell you how much I admire and love you. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand and making me the happiest man in this world."

Without hesitating she said, "Yes!" Tears began falling from her eyes, and with a watery smile she added, "I love you too, Mr. Darcy."

"William, or Fitzwilliam, or you may call me whatever you wish, so long as you do not call me Mr. Darcy anymore when in private."

After thinking for a moment, Elizabeth smiled and asked, "Fizzy?"

He grimaced, but then smiled and said, "Fizzy and Lizzy."

Both laughed out for so long that they started choking for air after some time. Mr. Darcy wiped his eyes with his handkerchief and then handed it to Elizabeth when he noticed she too had tears rolling down her cheeks. Once both were calmed, Elizabeth said, "Fine, I shall call you William for now. One day I may want to call you Fizzy, but not now."

"If you like, my love, you can call me whatever you want. When may I speak to your father?"

"I hope you do not think me too desperate, but I would like it if you talked to him today, William. I want my family to know and share my happiness as soon as possible."

"Are you really happy, my dear? You no longer fear marrying again?" He kissed her hand and moved closer to her.

Her heart faltered for a moment and her breath caught in her chest. She smiled and replied, "I am perfectly and much in love with a good man who will be my husband soon. I could not be any happier, my love. I confess at first I was afraid, but now that I know you better, I know you are a good man who will never harm me."

He was so ecstatic to hear that she felt the same way, that he pressed his lips to hers without thinking. He had taken her by surprise that she did not have time to return the kiss: it had been over as soon as it had started, but she was left with a strange sensation in her abdomen.

Not even the first time she had kissed her late husband - before knowing of his cruel nature - had she felt such an intense feeling when kissed. She smiled at her future husband and wished for him to kiss her again.

It seemed he could read her mind, because he obliged her with another kiss. This time, she was ready, and she responded to his kiss. He kissed her slowly and tenderly, but with a little eagerness. His lips were warm and soft against her eager ones. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. This only made both eager for more. She gasped for air, a little faint from the overwhelming sensations she felt. She took in his aroma when she breathed in; he smelled nice and it just made her want more. She moved her hands to his neck and played with his hair as she continued to kiss him hungrily.

Sensing that were in danger of going too far, Darcy pulled away. When he saw the hurt in her eyes, he kissed her forehead. He hugged her and held her tightly, and then he pressed a kiss in her hair.

"Dearest Elizabeth, we cannot continue in this manner. We have already broken many rules of propriety. I do not want to break more. If someone were to see us…"

"I know, my love. Thank you, for not taking advantage. We must head back to the house so that you can speak to my father."

"I hope your good parents will agree to a short engagement."

"I agree, sir."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I have enjoyed writing this story! Happy reading!**

Mr. Bennet had suspected that there was something between his favorite daughter and Mr. Darcy; so, he was not entirely surprised to be asked for permission to marry his second daughter by Mr. Darcy. He liked the young man, and he saw that his daughter liked him too. He hoped that this marriage would not change his daughter like the last one had. He was glad she had returned to her normal self and hoped she would never go back.

The rest of the Bennets - except Jane - were surprised to hear of Darcy's and Elizabeth's engagement. Aside from Mary, Jane, and Elizabeth, the ladies were excited to think of the money, jewels, gowns, balls, etc. that Elizabeth would have. She would be a grand lady, and thus her sisters would benefit from her.

To celebrate their engagement, the Netherfield party was invited to dine in Longbourn three days before the wedding. With seven Bennets, two Gardiners, two Bingleys, two Hursts, and a Colonel Fitzwilliam, they would have a nice gathering. Mrs. Bennet was frantic with preparations to impress her future sons-in-law and the colonel.

The dinner went on nicely. Everyone ate until they had their fill, talked until their throats were sore, and laughed until their sides hurt. Well, everyone except one jealous woman. She saw nothing that impressed her, and nothing amused her; but she remained civil. It was no use to be rude to the woman who could deny her entry to Pemberley; she needed the connection to one day make a good match, but Miss Bingley could only do so much. She still only spoke when spoken to directly, and even then she replied in her haughty tone.

Miss Darcy was enamored with Mrs. Harrington. She was very excited to be getting a sister, especially one that loved her brother and made him happy. She attached herself to Elizabeth that night and immediately asked her to call her Georgiana. Elizabeth returned the favor, and asked to be called Elizabeth or Lizzy.

A date was set for the Darcy wedding that night. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth did not want to wait long for their marriage, so with difficulty they convinced Mrs. Bennet that they would only wait for the reading of the banns. This would put the wedding about three weeks after Jane's wedding. Since Mr. Collins and Charlotte were to marry two weeks after the Bingley-Bennet union, Bingley and Jane had planned to travel until after a month of being married, so Darcy's and Elizabeth's wedding did not inconvenience the couple's travel plans.

Miss Bennet's and Mr. Bingley's wedding day arrived on a very cold but bright day. Everyone was in high spirits for the couple and wished them well. The ceremony was the same as many before and after it; except perhaps this couple was very much in love, unlike many before and after them.

The wedding breakfast was remarkable and would be the talk of the county for quite some time for Mrs. Bennet had outdone herself with the food and decorations. She was upset, however, that when her other daughter would marry, she would not have as beautiful wedding breakfast because she would not have time to prepare for it. It mattered not in the end, for she could boast to all the other matrons of the county that she had two daughters married, and married to rich men.

Another couple, besides the bride and groom, received many congratulations that day. Many mothers with single daughters were a little resentful towards Elizabeth for snagging a very rich and handsome man; and to make matters worse, this was her second time! No doubt she was pretty and clever, but were not their daughters just as pretty and clever? What luck those Bennets seemed to have.

Mr. Darcy was often near his betrothed, always squeezing her hand or brushing her arms with his when no one was looking. Anyone who saw the pair could not deny that they were very much in love. Many young ladies wished that one day they would have a rich and handsome young man fall in love with them just as Mr. Darcy was with Mrs. Harrington.

The most remarkable event during the breakfast was Mr. Darcy's apology to Sir William Lucas. Though the man had not been offended (his character was one of always being jovial), he accepted the apology but deemed it unnecessary. Nonetheless, Mr. Darcy apologized and meant it. He had learned a hard lesson, one that he was happy to have learned, because without it, he would have not have Elizabeth's love or Mr. Bennet's and the Gardiners' friendships. They were all worthy of his notice, more so than some in his own or higher circle.

The time before Mr. Darcy's and Elizabeth's wedding was a happy one for the couple. They saw each other every day (except the days when Mr. Darcy had business to take care of in London) and both fell in love more with the other. Every moment possible was spent in getting to know each other even more.

One afternoon, a few days before their wedding, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth were walking the grove with Miss Darcy and Miss Mary acting as chaperones. The ladies were giving the couple plenty of privacy by letting the two outstrip them, though they still maintained them in their sight. The couple was once again talking of their past, and Darcy had to ask of Mr. Harrington and how they came to marry.

"Please forgive me, my love, but I am very curious. I will understand if you wish not to speak of it."

"William, I will tell you. I have to tell you so you understand how we came to marry. I was young and foolish - seventeen if you can believe it. I met him when he took a house about five miles from here. My mother, of course, was ecstatic because she could marry either Jane or I to Mr. Harrington.

"Everyone thought he would fall for Jane. Who would not? But somehow I caught his attention. He admitted to me that it was my liveliness - my wit - that attracted him. I, of course, was flattered, but I was not sure I liked him much more than a friend, but he persuaded me. He made me believe that I felt more for him than I felt.

"I believe he was desperate to marry anyone and quick; and there I was, young and stupid. Perhaps he did like me and my headstrong manner; he probably wanted the challenge of taming me. I now thank the good Lord that he did not marry Jane instead. She would not have survived his horrible acts; and he may have known that, that is why he chose me instead."

Because she began to remember her suffering during her marriage, Elizabeth began to weep. Mr. Darcy pulled Elizabeth to him, and tried to comfort her. Their sisters almost ran to the pair when they saw Elizabeth's distress, but when they saw Darcy's face, they allowed them to continue thusly by turning around and walking the other way.

Not having an audience any more, Mr. Darcy dried her tears with his handkerchief and gave her many kisses all over her face. When she calmed enough, she began kissing him back. He vowed to her that he would never treat her in such a manner and would do all he could to protect her sisters should they ever find themselves in a similar situation.

"I know, William. You are an excellent man. That is why I love you so."

"And you are a strong, beautiful, intelligent, good woman and that is why I love you."

Thus calmed, they decided to head back towards Longbourn. They wanted to assure their sisters that everything was alright; but before they began walking, they had to share a passionate kiss. It was possible that the next time they would get a chance to kiss would be after the wedding so they took advantage of every chance they had.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day came when Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Elizabeth Harrington were united never to part until death. The ceremony was just as it always was; everyone who was important to the couple was present to witness their union. Many tears were spent, and many well wishes were given.<p>

Everyone was happy for the couple, especially Jane and Mrs. Gardiner. Both had seen how much Elizabeth had been hurt in her previous marriage that they wished the best for her the rest of her life. When they saw how happy she was with Mr. Darcy, and how much in love they were, they could not help but weep at her good luck. The rest of their family and friends were happy for the couple, but never to the level of Jane and Mrs. Gardiner.

Only two people were upset over the marriage of Darcy and Elizabeth: Miss Bingley and Lady Catherine de Bourgh. The former did naught but look condescendingly at everyone around her, and the latter was not known to most or present. Neither could put a damper on the joyful couple's day. They laughed and wished that everyone else was at least half as happy as they were.

Their wedding breakfast was not as grand as Jane's and Bingley's had been, but they still enjoyed it more than they had enjoyed the other couple's. No one bothered to think that maybe the couple wanted to spend time together: everyone wanted to talk to the bride and the groom. Even Elizabeth's good nature started to wear thin as she was once again separated from her husband to talk to another guest. She could see he was uncomfortable, but he was making an effort to be interested in others' conversations.

Since Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were scheduled to spend a few nights in their London home (they would then travel Italy for a few months), they made their excuses and left earlier than some of their families wished them to leave. Georgiana would return to Pemberley with her cousin the Colonel and wait for the happy couple to return from their wedding tour. Her goodbye was a tearful one, but she knew she would see her brother and sister soon, so that they could be a happy family.

As soon as they were comfortably settled and had been on the road for ten minutes, the couple could not resist each other any longer. Their passion always started the same: an innocent touch of their hands, a look, a soft kiss to the cheek, an embrace, and before they knew it, she was on his lap kissing him like her life depended on it. This went on most of the ride, always stopping their actions before they went too far. Too many times did Elizabeth have to rearrange her hair to something presentable.

Once they neared their London home that night, Mr. Darcy said to his bride, "My dearest wife, I know how much you fear what is to happen, but please remember that I will not hurt you; and if I do, please tell me so and I will stop. Think that our kisses signify how much we will enjoy our time alone. "

She could not reply without giving away how scared and excited she was at being alone with her husband in their rooms. Elizabeth knew it would be different with Mr. Darcy, but she was still a little nervous. She nodded and tried to smile, but he was not fooled.

After the couple arrived and all the usual traditions of a new bride and groom were followed, both prepared for bed. When Darcy was ready, he made his way to her bedroom. Timidly, she answered his knock by saying "Come in."

Darcy looked very handsome in his night clothing. She could not help but stare at his chest, where she could see a little hair poking out of his robe. He looked so tall and almost fearsome, but she knew better. She felt different than she had in the past in similar situations. She blushed when her thoughts turned into a more pleasant direction of what she and her husband could do now that they did not have to stop themselves.

He approached her slowly and said, "Remember, you only need to tell me to stop and I will; but if you find yourself enjoying this, then do not be afraid to act on instinct." He held her face in his hands as looked into her eyes. She looked beautiful in his eyes. He could tell she was scared but also excited.

Once she had nodded, he began to kiss her slowly; his hands roamed her back and arms. Slowly, as she accepted more and more from him, he began touching her more. Once both were on the bed, no place on her body went untouched; and to her surprise and his delight, she left no part of his body untouched. She never had felt such feelings that her husband was making her feel. She whispered his name and declared her love many times that night. The tears that came to her eyes that night were not of pain or fear, but of intense love and pleasure she had never experienced before.

Elizabeth learned that night what is was like to really love and be loved. Never again would she fear her marriage bed. She would from now on enjoy the time with her husband, and it seemed as if neither could get enough of the other. The four days they were in London were spent entirely in their rooms, only leaving them when absolutely necessary. They did not care what the servants thought of their disappearance, for they knew that only couples this much in love would behave in such a manner.

Five days after their marriage, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were on their way to Italy. Both were excited about their adventure and new lives together, for nothing could separate them now; as they had promised before God, "until death do us part" and they meant it.

Fin

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! It was a pleasure to write this and I hope that you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
